An Unforgettable Thanksgiving
by AdoreThem
Summary: Luke get's a surprise. Final Chapter now up! Sorry for the long wait, had a nuke writers block.
1. Luke gets a big surprise

**Chapter 1: Luke gets a big surprise**

**I**t was a couple of months before Christmas, Luke and Noah was at Java with Casey, they were talking about High school. Luke didn't know that much about Noah's High school experience, so he was looking forward to hearing him talking about it, but that wasn't doing to happen, at least not yet. They got interrupted by Brian, who needed to talk to Luke about the foundation. While Luke and Brian were talking about the foundation, Noah and Casey were talking about finding a girlfriend for Casey. Noah remembered that he had met a girl who just transferred to the university, and she didn't know anyone yet. Noah told Casey that he had a couple of classes with her, so he could ask her to go out with Casey, but only if he wanted to. Casey agreed to met her, and take it from there.

Luke and Brian were done talking, and Luke went back to the table.

**Luke:** "What are you guys talking about?"

**Casey:** "Noah just had an idea to fix me up with a new girl in his class." (Luke looked at Noah and smiled.)

**Luke:** "That's a great idea. I mean, I saw her yesterday and she is definitely your type. You know, cute, sensitive, sexy, smart and so on. So when are you going to met her?"

**Casey:** "How do you know what she looks like? Noah has to ask her to meet with me first. She might not like the idea of getting fixed up by someone she doesn't know."

**Luke:** "Noah pointed her out to me a couple of days ago."

**Noah:** "I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, and see if she won't just meet with you. _(Noah remembered about the project he and Luke had to do.)_ Oh, Luke! We need to get started on the project the minute we get home."

**Luke:** "Shit, I forgot about that. Should we get started now?"

**Noah:** "No, let's start when we get home."

They stayed at Java for another 30 minutes. Then they went home to the Snyder farm.

When they walked in the door, they were surprised. There was nobody home, it was so quiet. They sat down at the table, and started working. After working for 2 hours, they decided to stop for the day. They came up with a lot of ideas for the project. They had to write a screenplay, so the ideas were mostly about content.

The next day, Noah went to his film editing class a bit early, and saw the new girl sitting by herself in an empty classroom. He sat down next to her; he took his books out and started reading. He looked up from the books and said

**Noah:** "Hey, I'm Noah Mayer"

(The new girl looked up and said)

**Mac:** "Hi, I'm Mackenzie McPhee, but my friends just call me "Mac"".

**Noah:** "You're new here, right?"

**Mac:** "Yes, I just transferred here."

**Noah:** "From where?"

**Mac:** "Wesleyan."

**Noah:** "Really, my ex-girlfriend goes there, her name is Maddie Coleman."

**Mac:** "You're Maddie's ex Noah? The one who found out that he was gay, when he was with Maddie?"

**Noah:** "That would be me, how do you know Maddie?"

**Mac:** "Oh, I was Maddie's roommate until I transferred here to OU."

**Noah:** "Okay…."

Before Noah could say anything else, the class was starting. Noah wrote a note to Mac. "Would you like to get some coffee after class, you know I'm gay, so you also know that I'm not hitting on you. I know what it's like to be new in this town, so if you would let me, I would like to be you friend." Mac answered the note "Sure, it's always nice to make new friends." Noah smiled as he read the note.

After class Noah and Mac went to Java, to get some coffee, Noah was surprised to see Luke there, he was suppose to be in class.

**Noah:** "Hey, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?"

**Luke: **"Oh, hey. My teacher had a meeting to go to, so the class was cut short."

**Noah:** "Oh okay. _(Noah was looking at Luke, and totally forgot about Mac.)_ Oh sorry, this is Mackenzie McPhee. She's the new girl at OU. This is my boyfriend Luke Snyder."

**Mac:** "Nice to meet you."

**Luke:** "You too."

**Noah:** "You mind if we join you?"

**Luke:** "Nope, why would I mind? Casey will be here in a couple of minutes. I told him to meet us here, to talk about the party tonight."

**Noah:** "oh yeah, that's tonight. I totally forgot about that. Mac, you should come to."

**Mac:** "I don't know, I'm not that good at parties."

Luke looked at Mac.

**Luke:** "Neither is Noah, but you have us to talk to _(Luke hesitated a bit. Then he said a bit irritated)_ and Casey, if he can keep track of time."

Just as Luke said that, Casey came running through the door.

**Casey:** "Sorry I'm late."

_Casey froze when he saw Mac._

**Luke:** "That's okay; just don't make a habit of it. (Luke said with a funny smile) Casey, this is Mackenzie McPhee, she's new at OU. Mac this is Casey Hughes"

**Mac:** "Nice to meet you." (Casey shoke Mac's hand)

**Noah:** "Mac just transferred here from Wesleyan."

**Luke:** "Wait, you went to Wesleyan? And you transferred to Oakdale University? That doesn't make any sense. Why would you transferred from a top school to a small town college?"

**Mac:** "I know it sounds weird, but my uncle told me about this town. He spent his vacation here a couple of years ago. He told me that they had a great University here, and I never felt comfortable at Wesleyan. It wasn't my decision to go there; it was what my mom wanted. So I told her that I would go there for one year and then she needed to let my choose where to continue my education, and I chose OU."

**Casey:** "wait, isn't Wesleyan the university that Maddie goes to?"

**Noah:** "Yeah, it is, and Mac was actually Maddie's roommate, before she transferred."

**Mac:** "Maddie is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. She was the one who helped me stand up to my mom. _(Mac looked at the clock)_ oh my god look at the time, I have to go. I have a class in 10 minutes."

**Noah:** "Are you coming with us to the party tonight?"

**Mac:** "Where is it?"

**Luke:** "It's at Yo's, don't worry, how about we all just met here at 8.00."

**Mac:** "Okay, see you guys later."

Mac left Java, leaving Noah, Luke and Casey to talk.

**Casey:** "She is pretty cute."

Luke and Noah laughed at Casey.

**Casey:** "What!!!"

**Luke:** "Nothing. I just think that you and Mac are going to have a lot of fun tonight. Just remember to be on time this time."

**Casey:** "Very funny Luke. Well I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye"

**Noah and Luke: **"Bye Casey."

Casey left Java.

**Noah:** "Are you ready to go home?"

**Luke:** "Yeah, and when we come home, how would you feel about watching a movie and just cuddling with me on the sofa?"

**Noah:** "I'm there. Let's go"

**Luke:** "Hey. What did Mac say when you asked her if she would go out with Casey."

**Noah:** "I didn't ask her. I totally forgot about that."

**Luke:** "Does Casey know?"

**Noah:** "Nope, not yet. But I'm going to tell him tonight."

_Later that day outside Java._

**Mac:** "Hey Luke, hey Noah."

**Noah:** "Hey Mac. Wow, you look beautiful. Casey here yet?"

**Mac:** "Thanks. No, he's not here yet, but he does have five more minutes."

**Luke:** "Let's hope he'll be here on time. He's not the most punctual person."

**Noah:** "We have plenty of time. It's not like we have a curfew." _(Noah said with a big smile on his face.)_

Casey walked up to them.

**Casey:** "Hey, I'm not late am I?"

**Mac:** "No you're right on time. Are you guys ready?"

**Luke:** "Let's go."

_At Yo's_

**Mac:** "So this is Yo's! Cute."

**Casey:** "yep, this is Yo's, the place where all the college students go."

**Mac:** "Oh no!"

**Luke:** "What's wrong?"

**Mac:** "There is karaoke here tonight."

**Noah:** "Are you afraid that we will pull you op there?"

**Mac:** "No of cause not. You are too sweet to do something like that. Right?"

**Luke:** "Right. We would never do something like that. _(Luke looked at Noah, who was trying not to laugh.)_

**Mac:** "Good, cause I'm not going up there. EVER!"

**Casey:** "Who wants something to drink?"

**Noah:** "just a coke for me."

**Luke:** "Me too."

**Mac: **"I'm going to go with you."

Luke and Noah started planning how to get Mac up on stage.

**Noah:** "We could all get up on stage and sing a song together."

**Luke:** "I can't sing and neither can you. _(Noah looked surprised at Luke. Luke saw Noah's look and quickly replied) _I mean can you?"

**Noah:** "No you are right. I can't sing, I was just surprised that you said that."

**Luke:** "Sorry didn't mean to offend you."

**Noah:** "Don't worry you didn't. How about Casey? Can he sing?"

**Luke:** "Actually he's a pretty good singer. Why do you ask?"

**Noah:** "What if we got Casey and Mac to sing a song together!"

**Luke:** "That's a great idea. I always knew you were a genius."

_In the meantime at the bar._

**Casey:** "So you don't like singing."

**Mac:** "No I love singing, just not in front of so many people."

**Casey:** "I know what you mean. I hate singing in front of people to."

**Mac:** "I never pictured you for a singer!"

**Casey:** "Well, how about we sing a song together, and you can hear me out."

**Mac:** "No thanks."

**Casey:** "Oh, come on. It will be fun."

**Mac:** "You guy's never quite, do you?"

**Casey:** "Not on till you say "Yes""

**Mac:** "Fine, but I'll pick the song!"

**Casey:** "You do that. But please pick a song that I know"

**Mac:** "Okay, but how will I know if you know the song."

**Casey:** "Just find me when you've picked a song, and I'll let you know."

_Back at the table._

**Luke:** "Maybe if we dare her to do it."

**Noah:** "Maybe we can get Casey to get her up there."

_(Casey comes back to the table with the drinks.)_

**Casey:** "Hey guys. I got Mac to sing with me."

_(Luke and Noah looked at each other and smiled.)_

**Luke:** "Really."

**Casey:** "Yeah, but she did have one condition."

**Noah:** "And that it?"

**Casey:** "She wanted to choose the song."

**Luke:** "Great. So when are you going up there?"

**Casey:** "Just as soon as she picks the song."

_(Mac comes back to the table)_

**Noah:** "So Mac, Casey tells us that he convinced you to sing a song with him."

**Mac:** "Yeah, well he told me that you guys weren't going to back down until I said yes."

**Luke:** "He's right."

**Mac:** "I thought so. I picked a song, and please tell me that you know it."

_(Mac hands Casey the lyrics to the song. Casey looks at it.)_

**Casey:** "Yeah, I know this song."__

_(Mac and Casey walk up on stage to get ready. The song starts to play (Leann Rimes feat. Ronan Keating – Last thing on my mind) Casey starts singing, when it's Mac's turn to sing, Luke, Noah and Casey looks at each other with their mouths open.)_

_After the song_

**Mac:** "That was kind of fun"

**Casey:** "Yeah! Where did that come from?"

**Mac:** "Where did what come from?"

**Casey:** "That was absolutely AMAZING! You can really sing."

_(Luke and Noah come up to the stage.)_

**Luke:** "That was great."

**Noah:** "Great? That was incredible."

**Mac:** "Oh okay, thanks guys."

_(Luke, Noah, Mac and Casey went back to the table and talked a bit before going home.)_

_A couple of weeks later_

_At Java_

**Luke:** "So, what would you like for Christmas?"

**Noah:** "Well, as long as you are there I don't want anything."

**Luke:** "And you say you aren't so good with words."

_(Luke gives Noah a kiss. Mac walks in and sees Luke and Noah)_

**Mac:** "Hey guys. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

**Noah:** "Hey Mac. No you didn't we were just talking about Christmas presents."

**Mac:** "Oh, right. Christmas is coming up. I totally forgot."

**Luke:** "So are you going home for Christmas?"

**Mac:** "No, I'm spending Christmas here."

**Noah:** "So, your parents are coming here for Christmas."

**Mac:** "No, they are spending Christmas in Europe."

**Luke:** "So you are going to spend Christmas alone?"

**Mac:** "Yeah, alone by the TV watching all the classic movies. That's what I've been doing the last 2 years. My parents always go to Europe on Christmas to visit my uncle."

**Luke:** "You are more than welcome to spend Christmas with us."

**Mac:** "No thanks. I mean I love your family, but I don't want to impose."

**Noah:** "I'll be right back."

_(Noah went outside)_

**Luke: **"You wouldn't be. Believe me. My family loves you."

**Mac:** "And I love them. But it's Christmas, which is a family thing."

_(Noah comes back to the table.)_

**Noah:** "Okay, it's settled."

**Mac:** "What is?"

**Noah:** "You are spending Christmas with us. I just called Emma, and she was thrilled when I told her that we thought that you should spend Christmas with us."

**Mac:** "But!"

_(Mac couldn't finish the sentence before Luke started to talk.)_

**Luke:** "Mac, we are not letting you spend Christmas alone, no matter what you say."

(Mac was smiling.)

**Mac: **"Well, I guess Christmas at the Snyder farm is more fun than what I had planned."

**Noah:** "So is that a yes?"

**Luke:** "Please say yes"

**Mac:** "Okay."

**Noah:** "Good."

**Mac:** "Well I guess I have to go Christmas shopping, see you guys later?"

**Luke:** "Of cause."

**Noah:** "See you later Mac."

_(Mac walks out of Java not really sure where to start her Christmas shopping or who to start with.)_

_An hour later in Old town_

**Casey:** "Hey Mac."

_(Mac jumps up from the bench.)_

**Mac:** "Oh, Hey Casey."

**Casey:** "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

**Mac:** "Yeah well, I could have stopped my mind from wandering of."

**Casey:** "What were you thinking about?"

**Mac:** "I'm out Christmas shopping and I'm just thinking about what to give everyone. I've been sitting here for an hour."

**Casey:** "I'm I getting one?" _(Casey said smiling.)_

**Mac:** "Only if I'm getting one."

**Casey:** "Deal."

_(Mac and Casey started to laugh as they sat down on the bench.)_

**Casey:** "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

**Mac:** "I'm actually spending Christmas at the Snyder farm."

**Casey:** "Oh, so you're spending Christmas with Luke and Noah."

**Mac:** "Yeah, well my parents are going to Europe and visit my uncle, and Luke and Noah didn't want me to spend Christmas by myself. And without me knowing, Noah called Emma and she was okay with me spending Christmas with them. So I guess that's a yes."

**Casey:** "So, what were you going to do if you weren't going to the Snyder farm for Christmas?"

**Mac:** "I was going to stay at home and watch all the classic movies on the TV, and then later open the presents from my family. So what are you doing for Christmas?"

**Casey:** "Well, I'm just spending Christmas with the family. Nothing special."

**Mac:** "I can't believe you just said that!"

**Casey:** "What?"

**Mac:** "You just said that spending Christmas with your family isn't something special."

**Casey:** "Oh right. Well I know it's special. I guess I'm just so use to it, that I don't make such a big deal of it."

**Mac:** "I know what you mean."

_(Mac looks a little upset so Casey tries to comfort her.)_

**Casey:** "What wrong."

**Mac:** "Nothing. I just miss my family that's all."

**Casey:** "Yeah, I know how that feels."

**Mac:** "From when you were in jail?"

**Casey:** "Yeah, I mean my mom and dad came to visit, but it still felt really lonely."

**Mac:** "Yeah I bet it did."

_(Casey looked at Mac and smiled. He then changed the subject.)_

**Casey:** "So, do you want some help with the Christmas shopping?"

**Mac:** "Yeah, that would be great. You know the Snyders better than I do, what do you think I should get for Lily and Holden? I know what I'm getting the girls, and Emma, but Lily, Holden, Luke and Noah I just don't know what to get them."

**Casey:** "Well, let's go shopping and maybe we will find something."

_(Mac starts to laugh really loud.)_

**Casey:** "Why are you laughing?"

**Mac:** "I never thought I would ever hear a guy say "Let's go shopping" in all my life. And especially not from you."

_(Casey now started to laugh to.)_

**Casey:** "Oh really."

**Mac:** "Yes really."

**Casey:** "So should we get some coffee before we get started?"

**Mac:** "Sure."

_(Mac and Casey walks to Java to get some coffee)_

_At the Snyder farm_

_(Luke comes down the stairs and into the kitchen)_

**Luke:** "Noah, have you seen my laptop?"

**Noah:** "Yeah, it's in the living room."

_(Luke walks into the living room and then back to the kitchen)_

**Luke:** "Thanks. What are you doing?"

**Noah:** "I'm trying to figure out what to get Mac for Christmas."

**Luke:** "Yeah, I thought about that to."

**Noah:** "I mean, what do you give someone like Mac."

**Luke:** "what do you mean by that?"

**Noah:** "I just mean a girl/woman? It's easy with your little sisters, your mom and your grandmothers, but what do you give a girl like Mac?"

**Luke: **"Well, we know she likes old movies, painting, drawing and she loves snow globs."

**Noah:** "Well, yeah. But we don't know what movies she already has, or what kind of snow globs she has or even want."

**Luke:** "So it's settled than, drawing and painting stuff."

_(Luke bends down and gives Noah a kiss, but is interrupted by Emma.)_

**Emma:** "So, what are you young men up to?"

**Luke:** "Oh nothing grandmother, we just thought about what to give Mac for Christmas."

**Emma:** "Have you come up with anything yet?"

**Noah:** "Yeah, we have found the perfect gift to give her."

**Emma:** "Well, that's great. Is she joining us for thanksgiving to?"

**Luke:** "Well we hadn't thought about that."

**Emma:** "Well than call her and ask her."

**Luke:** "Okay. I'll do that right now."

_(Luke takes his cell phone out and starts to call Mac. Mac and Casey is walking out of Java when Mac's cell phone rings.)_

**Mac:** "Hello."

**Luke:** "Hey Mac. It's Luke."

**Mac:** "Oh, hey Luke. What's up?"

**Luke:** "My grandmother was wondering if you would like to spend thanksgiving with us."

**Mac:** "Oh, well I would love to."

**Luke:** "Great I'll tell her. So what are you doing."

**Mac:** "Me? Oh I'm just hanging out with Casey."

**Luke:** "I thought you were going Christmas shopping."

**Mac:** "I am, but I need someone to carry all the bags." _(Mac said while laughing. Luke started to laugh to. Casey hears that and says in the background)_

**Casey:** "Hey. That's not funny."

**Luke:** "Well I'll let you get to it then. I'll see you later"

**Mac:** "Yes, I'll see you later, bye."

_(Mac hangs up and looks at Casey)_

**Mac:** "You know I was only kidding."

**Casey:** "Yeah I know, but it still wasn't funny."

**Mac:** "Well Luke thought it was."

**Casey:** "Sure he did. So should we get started on the shopping?"

**Mac:** "Yes. Let's get to it."

_(Mac and Casey finds a Christmas present for the girls, Emma, Noah and Holden. They have trouble finding something for Luke and Lily, until Mac sees a beautiful necklace in a window.)_

**Mac:** "That would be perfect for Lily. Come on."

(Casey and Mac goes in to the store and buys the necklace for Lily. When they come out Mac starts to think. Casey notice.)

**Casey:** "What are you thinking about?"

**Mac:** "Well, I still need to figure out what to get for Luke."

**Casey:** "He's not the easiest to buy something for, but you have time. Christmas is still a month away. So stop thinking about it. You'll come up with something before Christmas."

**Mac:** "Yeah, your right. And I only need to buy two more presents and then I'm done."

**Casey:** "Wait. Two presents? Luke and who?"

**Mac:** "You silly."

**Casey:** "Oh right. I totally forgot."

**Mac:** "Yeah I bet you did. So how many Christmas presents have you bought so far?"

**Casey:** "Well, let's see. Oh that's right, none"

**Mac:** "You haven't bought even one Christmas present?"

**Casey:** "Nope, but I've got time."

**Mac:** "Yes that you do. Do you want to get something to eat, I'm starving."

**Casey:** "Sure, I am kind of hungry."

**Mac:** "Well, you want to go to Al's?"

**Casey:** "Sure. Let's go."

_Thanksgiving._

**Noah:** "When did you tell Mac to be here?"

**Luke:** "I told her to be here at 6. Why?"

**Noah:** "I just thought I heard a car pull up."

**Luke:** "Have you looked at you watch? It's almost 6. So it's probably Mac."

(There was a knock on the door. Luke went to open it.)

**Luke:** "Hey Mac. How are you?" _(Luke gives Mac a hug)_

**Mac:** "Hey, I'm fine thanks, and you?"

**Luke:** "I'm great. Well come in."

**Mac:** "Thank you. Hey Noah."

**Noah:** "Hey Mac. So what have you been up to today?"

**Luke:** "Here let me take you coat"

**Mac:** "Oh, Thanks. Well nothing much, been hanging out with Casey and Ali. What about you two, what have you been up to?"

_(Luke and Noah didn't get to answer the question before Emma, Holden and Lily walked in)_

**Emma:** "Well, hallo hallo."

**Mac:** "Hey Mrs. Snyder. _(Mac smiles at Emma)_ Oh, these are for you." _(Mac pulls out a bunch of flowers and gives them to Emma.)_

**Emma:** "Thank you, you didn't have to do that." _(Emma walks over to the sink finds a vase and puts the flowers on the table. Mac turns to say)_

**Mac:** "I wanted to. Just something to say thank you for inviting me."

**Holden:** "Well, you're always welcome here at any time."

**Mac:** "Thank you Mr. Snyder."

_(Mac walks over to Holden and gives him a hug. Mac than walks over to Lily)_

**Mac:** "Hey Mrs. Snyder."

**Lily:** "Hey Mac. How are you?"

**Mac:** "I'm fine, I miss my family I bit."

**Lily:** "Well, they probably wish they were here with you."

_(The door opened from upstairs and Faith, Natalie and Ethan came down. They all ran to Mac.)_

**Faith, Natalie and Ethan:** "Hi Mac."

**Mac:** "Hey guys. Faith and Natalie beautiful as always, and Ethan, wow, you get cuter every time I see you. _(Ethan just smiled)_ So are you guys ready?"

**Faith:** "Ready for what?"

**Mac:** "Well, to show me all the horses of cause. Remember you promised me the last time I was here that you were going to show me all the horses the next time I came over."

**Faith:** "Oh yeah, well let's go than."

_(Mac and the kids went out to the barn)_

**Luke:** "Mom, I was thinking about the benefit next week and I think we should get Mac to sing. I mean we have heard her sing and she is amazing."

**Lily:** "Okay, but only if she wants to do it. No pressuring her."

**Luke:** "Once I tell her what it's for she won't be able to say no."

**Noah:** "Yeah, but remember that she doesn't like singing to strangers."

**Luke:** "That is why we are going to be there, plus we should invite Casey. I think those two are getting pretty close, so who knows, maybe she'll do it if he's there."

_(Mac and the Kids comes back from the barn chit chatting.)_

**Mac:** "That foal is so cute. So Faith, what are you going to name it?"

**Faith:** "Well, I thought about "Jasper", but I don't know."

**Mac:** "That's cute."

**Luke:** "So Mac, we were just talking about you."

**Mac:** "Didn't take you long to start talking about me behind my back."

**Noah:** "It's nothing like that."

**Luke:** "Noah is right, it's nothing like that. We were hoping that you would sing a song at the benefit next week. Casey said that he would be there."

**Mac:** "But Luke, you know how I feel about singing in public."

**Luke:** "I know, but it's for a good cause, so I hoped that you would make an exception. It is for children in need."

**Mac:** "Fine, I'll do it, but only because I know you'll keep this up till I say yes."

**Luke:** "Great."

**Emma:** "Okay everyone, dinner is almost ready, so go wash your hands."

_(Luke, Noah, Mac and the kids went upstairs to wash their hands, and came back downstairs.)_

**Emma:** "Good everyone is ready. So let's eat."

**Luke:** "Great, I'm so hungry."

**Noah:** "You're always hungry!"

(Everybody laughed at Luke. Luke gave Noah a "If eyes could kill" look. Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat. They were interrupted when Mac's phone started ringing.)

**Mac:** "Sorry I'll take this outside."

_(Mac went out to the porch and pick up the phone.)_

**Mac:** "Hello."

**Uncle D:** "Hey sweetie, it's your uncle."

**Mac:** "Oh. Hey uncle D. How are you?"

**Uncle D:** "I'm fine, just missed my little princess. What are you up to?"

**Mac:** "You haven't called me that in a long time. _(Mac was smiling.)_I'm just spending thanksgiving with some friends."

**Uncle D:** "Really, I thought you were spending thanksgiving with you parents."

**Mac:** "I was, but they decided to go visit Uncle Chris."

**Uncle D:** "Oh, well how is Chris now."

**Mac:** "He's better after he got out of the hospital. Look Uncle D, I would love to talk to you more, but we are in the middle of dinner."

**Uncle D:** "Okay, well I love you princess."

**Mac:** "I love you too. Bye."

_(Mac hangs up the phone and goes back inside.)_

**Mac:** "Sorry just my Uncle calling to hear how I was doing."

**Emma:** "That's okay, he's probably sorry that he couldn't be here to spend thanksgiving with you."

**Mac:** "Yeah, your right."

**Luke:** "Why don't you invite him to come and visit you?"

**Mac:** "He was here a couple of years ago to visit someone, and it didn't go that well. He almost got thrown in jail."

_(Luke got a really bad feeling by what Mac just said.)_

**Luke:** "What is your Uncle's name?"

**Mac:** "Why do you wanna know that?"

**Luke:** "No reason just thought I would ask."

**Mac:** "Okay. Well his name is Damien."

_(Everyone stopped eating. Except Ethan who didn't get what the fuss was all about. Mac looked around.)_

**Mac:** "Did I say something wrong?"

_(Everybody sat in silence for a while. Than Luke started to talk.)_

**Luke:** "You didn't say anything wrong."

**Mac:** "Well, I must have said something wrong, because everyone went quiet when I said my Uncle's name."

_(Luke didn't know how to ask Mac if her Uncle's last name is Grimaldi)_

**Luke:** "Is his last name Grimaldi? _(Luke asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.)_

**Mac: **"Yes it is. But how did you know that?" _(Mac was kind of surprised that Luke knew her Uncle's last name.)_

**Luke:** "I'm the reason he was almost thrown in jail when he was in Oakdale."

**Mac:** "YOU'RE WHAT?"

**Luke:** "Before you get to mad, would you like to hear why?"

_(Mac had calmed down a bit.)_

**Mac:** "Sure."

**Luke:** "I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna start."

_(Luke was interrupted by his mother.)_

**Lily:** "Luke, can you hold on till I get the kids out of here? I don't want them here when you tell Mac."

**Luke:** "Sure mom." _(Luke was a bit relieved that the kids weren't going to be there when he told Mac what Damien had done to him, and tell her the Damien is Luke bio dad. Lily had taken the kids upstairs and came back down.)_

**Luke:** "Okay, here we go. Where to start. Well Mac, Damien Grimaldi is my birth father…. _(Luke kept telling Mac all the stuff that had happened two years ago. Mac was literally in tears when Luke said the finale words.)_But I didn't press charges, I just told him to go home, and that I never wanted to see him again."

_(Mac got up and ran through the door. She ran down to the pond, but couldn't get any further because Noah had run after her, and was now holding her tight.)_

**Noah:** "Hey Hey, it's going to be okay."

**Mac:** "How could he do that? And to Luke? I thought I knew my Uncle. I guess there were a lot of things that he wasn't telling me. I don't know how to face Luke. He must hate me so much right now."

**Noah:** "Will you stop it. Luke doesn't hate you, and hey, give him a chance. He just found out that he has a cousin. He's just mad that he didn't get to see that side of Damien that you have seen all of these years. Believe me, I know how that feels"

_(Mac was kind of happy and kind of sad at the same time. She was happy that Luke was her cousin, but sad that her Uncle had done all those things to Luke. She looked at Noah, and could see in Noah's eyes that he knew what he was talking about. Mac suddenly had an idea. She looked at Noah. Noah was kind of freaked out about the way Mac was looking at him. Mac than told Noah her idea. At first Noah weren't too happy about it, but then he thought about it some more and started to see what Mac wanted to do. Mac and Noah went back to the house. When Luke saw them come through the door, he got up and went over to hug Mac.)_

**Luke:** "I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad that you got to see this side of him and I didn't."

**Noah:** "See, I told you he wasn't mad at you."

**Mac:** "I know, but I just thought that Luke would hate all Grimaldi's because of what my so called Uncle did. _(Mac turned to Luke.)_I'm glad you're not mad at me. I mean right now."

(Mac looked at Noah, who knew what she meant. Luke didn't get it)

**Luke:** "What do you mean that you're glad that I'm not mad at you right now?"

(Mac couldn't tell Luke about her plan, and Noah could see that. so he told Luke the plan.)

**Noah:** "Mac has a plan to back at Damien."

**Luke:** "What do you mean?"

**Noah:** "you don't have to like it and you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Mac wants to call Damien, and ask him if she can come to visit for a couple of days, and if she can invite some friends to go with her. _(Luke wasn't following.)_

Luke! Mac wants you, me, Casey and Ail to go with her to Malta to see Damien and scare him a bit." _(Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing.)_

**Luke:** "But how are we gonna pull that off?"

**Mac:** "I'll pretend like nothing has happened until we get there."

**Luke:** "Well I like the plan, but I don't want to stay in the same house as Damien."

**Mac:** "I know you don't, that's why I was hoping to talk to Lucinda about having the jet as a backup so that we don't have to stay there."

**Luke:** "Okay, I'm in. but how do I tell my parents? Have you talked to Casey and Ali about this?

**Mac:** "I just came up with the plan, so no. But I'm calling him first thing tomorrow morning."


	2. Mac tells Casey

**Chapter 2: Mac tells Casey**

**T**he next morning Mac got out of bed, got into the kitchen and made some coffee. She looked at the clock, it was only 8.00 am, and she then went in to the bedroom, trying to remember where she placed her phone the night before. After 15 minutes, she finally found it, and started to dial Casey's number. But all she got was his voice mail.

Mac was kind of glad that Casey didn't pick up his phone, because she hadn't quite figured out how to tell Casey yet. Mac's mind had drifted away, but she quickly came around when she heard a knock on her door.

**Luke:** "Mac, it's me. Open up. It's freezing out here."

_(Mac went over and opened the door. She looked a bit surprised when she saw Luke and Noah standing outside her door.)_

**Mac:** "Come on in."

**Noah:** "Thanks, it's really getting cold outside."

**Mac:** "Wow, you guys are up early."

**Luke:** "That's life on the farm, even the day after thanksgiving."

**Mac:** "And some thanksgiving it turned out to be."

**Luke:** "So are you ready to tell Casey."

_(Mac started to get a really sad expression on her face. Both Luke and Noah noticed.)_

**Noah:** "You know. You don't have to tell him. We can just forget about the plan."

**Mac:** "What? No, we're not going to forget about the plan just because I'm a bit scared that Casey will hate me when I tell him."

**Luke:** "Well, you don't have to do it today."

**Mac:** "Yeah I do. If I don't, then I don't know if I can tell him ever."

**Noah:** "You really really like him, don't you?"

**Mac:** "Well, don't you?"

**Noah:** "You know what I mean!"

**Mac:** "Yeah and it sucks."

_(Mac sat down on the couch, putting her hands to her head.)_

**Luke:** "How long have you felt that way about him?"

_(Luke sat down next to Mac. Mac turned and faced Luke.)_

**Mac:** "Well, I've always thought he was cute and sweet, but I guess about a week ago. You know the day I went Christmas shopping."

**Noah:** "Have you told him?"

**Mac:** "You're joking right?"

**Noah:** "No not really."

**Mac:** "I don't even know how to tell him that I'm a Grimaldi, let alone that I like him that way. That's why I was so happy that he didn't answer his phone when I call."

**Luke:** "You tried calling him earlier?"

**Mac:** "Yeah, about 10 minutes before you guys came."

_(Mac goes to the kitchen to get the coffee and some cups. She comes back into the living room.)_

**Noah:** "Why did you call him if you don't know how to tell him?"

**Mac:** "Well I wasn't going to tell him over the phone, so I thought I would have some time to figure it out."

_(Mac's phone started to ring. She got up and answered her phone.)_

**Mac:** "Hello."

**Casey:** "Hey Mac, its Casey."

**Mac:** "Oh, hi Casey." (Mac looked at Luke and Noah with a scared face. Noah when whispered)

**Noah:** "Tell him to come over here now. Don't worry we'll help you."

**Casey:** "Mac are you there?"

**Mac:** "Yeah, sorry, haven't gotten my coffee yet. So I just spaced out."

**Casey: **"That's okay, I know how you feel. I could see that you had tried to call earlier. What's up?"

**Mac:** "I need to talk to you. Can you come over?"

**Casey:** "Sure, when do you want me to come over? Is everything okay?"

**Mac:** "Now, don't worry everything is fine. Just need to talk to you. That's all."

**Casey:** "Okay, I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

**Mac:** "Okay. See you then."

**Casey:** "Yep, see you."

_(Mac hung up the phone and looked at Noah and Luke. Noah tried to calm her down.)_

**Noah:** "You're doing the right thing Mac. And since you're already going to tell him, that you're a Grimaldi, you might as well tell him how you feel."

**Mac:** "NO WAY! It's bad enough that he is going to hate me. I don't what him to pity me to."

**Luke:** "Here have some coffee, and try to relax."

**Mac:** "RELAX!! How can I relax? _(Mac looked at her watch.) _Casey will be here in about 15 minutes."

**Luke:** "And we will be right here with you."

**Noah:** "We're not going anywhere."

_(Mac calms down and sits back down.)_

**Mac:** "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I'm just really nervous."

_(Mac got back up and walked to the bathroom.)_

**Luke:** "It's okay. It's almost like looking in the mirror. But just almost."

**Noah:** "What do you mean?"

**Luke:** "Mac thinks being a Grimaldi is a really bad thing. And she is so nervous, because how do you tell someone you care about, that you a bad thing. Ring any bells?"

**Noah:** "So you mean Mac feels the same way we did, when we told our parents that we were gay? God I hope you're wrong. I wouldn't want anyone to feel that way." _(Mac came out of the bathroom, but froze when she heard a knock on the door. Noah saw how scared Mac was, and got Luke to open the door. Noah took Mac in to the bedroom and gave her a hug. Mac started too calmed down a bit.)_

**Casey:** "Hey Luke, I didn't know you were going to be here."

**Luke:** "Hey Casey, well Mac has something to tell you and she needed moral support."

**Casey:** "What do you mean?"

_(Luke didn't have time to answer the question, when Mac and Noah came into the room.)_

**Noah:** "Hey Casey. How are you?"

**Casey:** "Confused! Hey Mac."

**Mac:** "Hey Casey. What do you mean you're confused?"

**Casey:** "Luke just told me that you have something to tell me."

**Mac:** "Yes, I do have something to tell you, I just don't know how."

**Casey:** "Come on Mac, you know you can tell me anything."

**Mac:** "Yeah, but I don't think you're going to like it. Could you just give me a hug before I tell you."

_(Casey was still confused but did what Mac asked him to do.)_

**Noah:** "Casey, just go easy on her when she tells you, me and Luke just found out last night. And we're okay with it."

_(Casey was now really curious.)_

**Mac:** "You might want to sit down."

**Casey:** "Okay, but just tell me whatever it is. It's not like I'm going to hate you or anything." _(The last thing Casey said, made it so much harder for Mac to tell him. But she knew she had to.)_

**Mac:** "Okay, here we go… _(Mac started telling Casey everything. Casey just sat there with his mouth open. When Mac was done, Casey was speechless.)_ Casey are you okay."

**Casey:** "You're a Grimaldi?"

**Mac:** "Yeah. Are you okay with that?" _(Mac said in a sad tone of voice.)_

**Casey:** "I guess so, I mean Luke is my friend and he is a Grimaldi." _(Casey was in shock and didn't know what to do. Mac knew Casey was in shock and she didn't know what to do about it. Noah and Luke asked Mac if they could have a minute alone with Casey. Mac got her coat and went for a walk. Luke and Noah sat down next to Casey.)_

**Luke:** "Casey, are you really okay with this?"

**Casey:** "Yeah, just took me by surprise, that's all."

**Noah:** "We know. We weren't expecting it either. But just think about what Mac is going through."

**Casey:** "What do you mean?"

**Luke:** "Did you hear anything Mac told you?"

**Casey:** "Yes of cause."

**Noah:** "So you heard the part where Luke told Mac what Damien did to him?"

**Casey:** "Yeah, but I thought she already knew that."

**Luke:** "No, she was so crushed when she found out, that she ran out of the farm crying."

**Noah:** "And there is something else you need to know."

(Casey looked at Noah.)

**Casey:** "There's more?"

**Noah:** "Yeah but it's a good thing."

**Casey:** "What do you mean?"

**Luke:** "Casey. Mac is in love with you. Why do you think she was so scared to tell you that she was a Grimaldi?"

(Casey let out a sigh, while at the same time smiling. Noah and Luke saw the smile and smiled at each other. Luke went out to find Mac.)

**Noah:** "Casey, that smile. What does that mean?"

**Casey:** "What smile?"

**Noah:** "The smile you did when we told you that Mac is in love with you. Are you in love with her to?"

_(Casey couldn't say anything so he just nodded. Noah started to smile really big. Luke had found Mac and they were walking back to the house.)_

**Noah:** "You need to tell her how you feel Casey."

**Casey:** "I know, but it's not easy."

**Noah:** "Love never is."

_(Casey couldn't help but laugh. Mac and Luke came through the door. Casey looked up at Mac and smiled. That was all Mac needed to see, to start smiling herself.)_

**Casey:** "So you really like me?"

**Mac:** "So you really like me to?"

(Mac and Casey were staring into each other's eyes. Luke and Noah noticed and started heading for the door, but they were interrupted.)

**Mac:** "So you guys just going to take off without saying goodbye or anything?"

**Luke:** "We just thought we would give you some time alone." (Luke looked at Mac with a grin on his face.)

**Mac:** "So you don't think that we can keep our hands of each other or what. You guys are staying for dinner, end of discussion."

**Noah:** "I didn't even know that we were having a discussion." (Everyone started to laugh. A couple of hours went by and the guys were talking their heads off. Mac looked at the time. It was almost 6.00 pm.)

**Mac:** "So, what would you guys like for dinner? Food from Al's or Chinese?"

**Noah:** "Chinese sounds good."

**Luke:** "Yeah that sounds great."

**Mac:** "What about you Casey?"

**Casey:** "Chinese sounds good."

**Mac:** "Chinese it is then."

(The guys already knew what they wanted. They told Mac who took her phone and dialed the number for the Chinese restaurant. They got the Chinese food, and started to eat. It was getting really late, and Luke and Noah said goodbye and headed home. Casey stayed to help clean up.)

**Mac:** "Casey?"

**Casey:** "Yeah."

**Mac:** "Are you totally sure you're okay with this?"

**Casey:** "You want to know how sure I am."

**Mac:** "Yes."

(Casey put his hands around Mac, and kissed her. Neither one wanted it to end, but it was late, and Casey had to get up early tomorrow so they said goodnight and Casey went home, Mac was really sleepy and went to bed after she said goodbye to Casey.)


	3. Damien gets a phone call

**Chapter 3: Damien gets a phone call**

**M**ac woke up and looked over at Casey. They had spend their first night together, Mac was so happy. She didn't want to move, she was afraid that she would wake up Casey, how looked so peaceful. She tried getting out of bet without waking Casey, but she failed. Casey saw Mac getting up, he grabbed her and pulled her down.

**Mac:** "I thought you were asleep?"

**Casey:** "I was."

**Mac:** "Sorry, did I wake you?"

**Casey:** "No you didn't. But you're not leaving this bed for another hour." _(Casey smiled as he leaned in and kissed Mac gently. Mac didn't want to fight it, but her bladder was about to burst.)_

**Mac:** "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." _(Casey sighed)_

**Casey:** "Okay but hurry back."

_The Snyder farm._

_(Noah was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee when Luke came downstairs)_

**Luke:** "Hey, you up early."

**Noah:** "Good morning _(Noah got up, walked over and gave Luke a kiss)_ Yeah, well didn't sleep much. You do know what day it is right?"

_(Luke knew what day it was, it's the day that Mac is going to call Damien and ask if she can come visit with some friends. Luke sighed)_

**Luke:** "Yeah I know, I try not to think about it."

**Noah:** "Are you sure you want to do this?"

**Luke: **"Yes I am. I need to do this. And so does Mac."

_Mac's House._

(Mac and Casey were lying on the bed holding each other. It was almost 12 pm)

**Mac:** "We really need to get up now. You know what day it is."

**Casey:** "Yeah which is why I just wanna lay here with you right now, I wanna be happy for as long as I can before you have to call your Uncle."

**Mac:** "Oh that's so sweet, but why do you think you won't happy after I call my Uncle?"

**Casey:** "I don't know."

**Mac:** "Well if you wanna break up with me, why don't you just say so?" _(Mac was getting annoyed)_

**Casey:** "Hey, I don't wanna break up with you, I love you. _(Mac had a big smile on her face. That was the first time Casey had said he loved her.)_ Why would you even say something like that?"

**Mac:** "Well, I love you too, but you just said that you weren't going to be happy when I call my Uncle."

**Casey:** "I just don't wanna see you get hurt. And I'm not gonna let him hurt you."

_(Mac smiled and gave her boyfriend a big kiss.)_

**Mac:** "I'll be fine, just as long as you are there with me. I just hope he doesn't hurt Luke again, he's been through enough as it is."

**Casey:** "Luke will be just fine. Damien can't hurt Luke anymore than he already has."

**Mac:** "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Should I call Luke and Noah so they can be there when I call Damien?"

**Casey:** "if you think that's the right thing to do, then call them."

**Mac:** "I think they wanna be here when I call him." _(Mac get's out of bed and gets her phone from the living room. She then dials Luke's number. Luke just sat down with his cup of coffee when his phone rang. He got up and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at the caller id, and saw that it was Mac. He answered the phone.)_

**Luke:** "Hey Mac, what's up?"

**Mac:** "Hey Luke. Just wanted to know if you and Noah wanted to be here when I call Damien, I mean Casey is here, but I would like for you guys to be here to."

**Luke:** "Sure we'll be right over."

**Mac:** "Luke. You don't have to if you don't want to."

**Luke:** "I wanna be there. Okay?"

**Mac:** "Okay. Thank you."

**Luke:** "You're welcome. We'll see you in a little bit. Bye."

**Mac:** "Yeah, see you in a bit."

_(Mac hung up and went into the bedroom.)_

**Mac:** "Luke and Noah are on their way here. Luke wants to be here when I call Damien."

**Casey:** "Okay, well I'm gonna take a shower. _(Casey looks at Mac.)_ Wanna join me?"

**Mac:** "I would love to. But we wouldn't be done by the time Luke and Noah are here." _(Mac laughed. Casey just smiled at her.)_

**Casey:** "Suit yourself."

**Mac:** "I'll go make some coffee. Just try and hurry up." _(Mac smiled daring at Casey.)_

**Casey:** "Okay, you do that." _(Casey said as he was walking into the bathroom.)_

_Twenty minutes later._

(There was a knock on the door, Mac went to answer it.)

**Mac:** "Hey Luke, Hey Noah. Come on in."

**Noah:** "Thank you."

**Luke: **"Where is Casey?"

**Mac:** "Well, he went in the shower twenty minutes ago and the water is still running." (Mac gave Luke and Noah one of her "Typical Casey" looks. Luke and Noah couldn't help but laugh.)

**Noah:** "So are you ready to do this?" (Noah looked at Mac.)

**Mac:** "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

**Luke:** "It's gonna be fine."

**Mac:** "I hope so. Too bad Ali can't come with us. She couldn't get of work."

(The water finally stopped running and a couple of minutes later Casey came out of the bedroom.)

**Casey:** "Hey guys!"

**Luke:** "Hey Casey."

**Noah:** "Hi Casey."

**Mac: **"So, should we get this over with?"

(The guys just nodded, Mac got out her phone and dialed Damien's number.)

**Damien:** "Hello!"

**Mac:** "Hey Uncle D."

**Damien: **"Oh, hey Princess. What's up?"

**Mac: **"Uncle, I was hoping that I could come visit in a couple of days and take some friends with me. I was hoping to take the Christmas presents with me. I'm all down buying presents so thought I would take them with me. But only if that's okay with you."

**Damien:** "You're always welcome here, and so are your friends. Just let me know what day you'll be here and what time and I'll sent a car for you. How many friends are we talking about?"

**Mac:** "Just three. And don't worry, they are not party animals like Jeremy and Christopher was."

**Damien:** "They better not."

**Mac:** "Don't worry Uncle, you'll just love them. And I'm bringing my new boyfriend."

**Damien:** "Princess, since when do you have a boyfriend?"

**Mac:** "Since about a week ago. He's a really nice guy, you'll love him."

**Damien:** "I'm sure I will. Listen Princess I've gotta go, I have a meeting in five minutes."

**Mac:** "Okay. Well I'll call and tell you when we are coming."

**Damien:** "Okay, bye sweetie, I love you."

**Mac:** "Yeah I love you too."

_(Mac didn't wanna say "I love you" to her Uncle at that moment, but she knew that he would get worried if she didn't. Mac hung up the phone and looked at Luke, Noah and Casey.)_

**Mac:** "Okay, now that's taken care of, all we have to do is tell Damien when we are going to be there and he'll sent a car to pick us up at the airport."

**Luke:** "Great, I can't wait." _(Luke said in a very sarcastic tone. Mac noticed the tone.)_

**Mac:** "Luke I told you, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

**Luke:** "I'm fine, I'm just scared that I'm gonna jump him when I see him."

**Noah:** "I'll be right next to you. And if you try, I'm gonna hold you."

**Luke:** "I'll hold you to that."

**Casey:** "Hey you guys wanna go to Al's and get something to eat?"

**Luke:** "Sure why not."

_(They all went to Al's and forgot about the call they made to Damien.)_


	4. The sweet time

**Chapter 4: The Sweet time**

**I**t was a cold Wednesday morning, Mac had called her Uncle to let him know, that they were coming next Monday. Mac was tired after talking to her Uncle. She still hadn't fully processed it all, how could her Uncle do that to Luke, to his own son? Mac didn't wanna think about it anymore, she turned on the TV to try and get her mind of it. At the Snyder farm, everyone was already up and sitting at the table having breakfast. They were talking and laughing. Back at Mac's house, Mac was tired of watching TV, she went into the kitchen and started making coffee and pancake batter, but she didn't get to far before there was a knock on the door. She went to open it.

_Mac's House_

**Casey:** "Hey babe."

**Mac:** "Hey. _(Mac leaned in and gave Casey a kiss.)_ Come on in, it's freezing outside."

**Casey:** "Yeah."

**Mac:** "You're just in time for coffee and Pancakes."

**Casey:** "yummy, that sound great, is there anything I can help you with?"

**Mac:** "Well, you could come over here and kiss me some more."

**Casey:** "Now that, _(Casey started to walk over to Mac.)_ I'll be happy to help you with. _(Casey started kissing Mac, he then stopped)_ Did that help you?"

**Mac:** "A little bit, well I better get started on those Pancakes."

**Casey:** "I'll help you." _(They went into the kitchen and started making the pancakes.)_

_The Snyder farm_

_(Everybody was done with breakfast and was getting ready for their day. Faith, Natalie and Ethan was going to school, Lily had work, Holden and Emma had barn chores to take care of and Luke and Noah thought about what they were going to do seeing as neither one of them had classes today.)_

**Luke:** "So, what do you wanna do today?"

**Noah:** "Well, _(Noah walked over to Luke and put his hands around Luke's waist.)_ I could think of a few things." _(Noah had a daring smile on his face.)_

**Luke:** "Oh, what did you have in mind?" _(Luke said biting his lower lip.)_

**Noah:** "Cuddling up on the couch and watch a movie."

**Luke:** "I'm so there. It's been a really long time since we did that. I miss that."

**Noah:** "Me too."

_(They went in to the living room, put the DVD in and sat down on the couch snuggling close to each other.)_

Mac's House

_(Mac and Casey had finished making pancakes. Casey had tried to splash some pancake batter on Mac, but missed. They sat down at the table and started to talk about everything and nothing at all. Mac had forgotten all about Damien until Casey brought it up.)_

**Casey:** "So, have you talked to your Uncle today?"

**Mac:** "Yeah I did, I told him that we would be there on Monday."

**Casey:** "Have you called Luke and Noah?"

**Mac:** "Not yet, I was going to do it after breakfast."

**Casey:** "Oh, okay. So what are you doing today?"

**Mac:** "relax, take it easy. Maybe watch a movie. How about you?"

**Casey:** "Well, if you're not doing anything, I was hoping at we could go on a date." _(Mac began to smile.)_

**Mac:** "Like a real date."

**Casey:** "Yes of cause."

**Mac:** "Okay, that sounds great. But I have one condition."

**Casey:** "Oh! And that is?"

**Mac:** "No talk about Damien and the trip."

**Casey:** "No problem."

_The Snyder farm_

_(The first movie was done, but neither of the guys wanted to move to put on another DVD.) _

**Luke:** "I'm not moving one inch."

**Noah:** "Me neither. We could just see what's on TV."

**Luke:** "I've missed this so much, just the two of us watching a movie."

**Noah:** "I know and I promise you that this isn't the last time we do this."

**Luke:** "I like the sound of that. So what do you wanna do tonight?"

**Noah:** "I don't know. What about you?"

**Luke:** "Well, I was hoping that we could go out for dinner and maybe catch a movie after."

**Noah:** "Luke Snyder, are you asking me out on a date?"

**Luke:** "Maybe!" _(Luke was smiling.)_

**Noah:** "Well, I'm so there no matter what."

_(Luke and Noah were staring into each other's eyes, until Noah's phone started to ring.)_

**Noah: **"Mayer."

**Mac:** "Hey Noah, its Mac."

**Noah:** "Hey what's up?"

**Mac:** "Is Luke there? He's not answering his phone."

_(Noah turns to Luke.)_

**Noah:** "Mac says you not picking up you phone."

_(Luke looked in his pockets)_

**Luke:** "I must have left it upstairs."

_(Noah gave Luke his phone.)_

**Luke:** "Hey Mac. I'm sorry I think I left my phone in my room."

**Mac: **"That's okay. I just called to tell you, that I spoke to Damien and told him that we are going to be there on Monday."

**Luke:** "Oh, okay. Did he say anything?"

**Mac:** "No not really, but at least he doesn't know about our plan."

**Luke: **"So, what are you guys up to."

**Mac: **"What do you mean you guys?"

**Luke: **"Well isn't Casey there with you?"

**Mac:** "You know I can spend 5 minutes without Casey. But yeah your right he is here."

_(Luke was laughing.)_

**Luke: **"We know you can."

**Mac: **"Well, we just finished cleaning up after breakfast. What about you guys?"

**Luke:** "That big a mess? We just finished watching a movie."

**Mac:** "Yeah well, I was making pancakes when Casey came over and he wanted to help me. And he tried to throw some batter on me, but he missed." (Mac was laughing and looking over at Casey, who was sitting on the couch watching TV.)

**Luke:** "Well, he was the one how started the food fights back in high school."

**Mac:** "I bet. Look I have to get going, I have some things to do before dinner. I'll see you."

**Luke:** "Yeah see you."

_(Luke and Mac hung up the phone.)_


	5. The date

**Chapter 5: The Date.**

**A** few hours earlier Casey had gone home, to get ready for his and Mac's date. Mac was at home, also getting ready for her date with Casey. At the Snyder farm, Luke and Noah were getting hungry, from watching movies all day.

_The Snyder farm._

**Luke:** "I think it's time to get off the couch and get something to eat, don't you?"

**Noah:** "Well, I don't want to get up, but you're right, we do need to eat at some point."

**Luke:** "I'm always right. _(Luke smiled at Noah.)_ So do you wanna stay here and eat or do you wanna go out?"

**Noah:** "How about we go out, just the two of us."

**Luke:** "That sounds great."

_(Luke and Noah got off the couch and got in Noah's car.)_

_Mac's House_

_(Mac was all dressed up for her date with Casey, she was putting on Make-up when her phone rang.)_

**Mac:** "Hello."

**Noah: **"Hey Mac, its Noah."

**Mac: **"Oh, hey Noah. What's up?"

**Noah:** "Well, Luke and I were talking, and we were wondering if you and Casey wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

**Mac:** "Sure, what time?"

**Noah:** "How about 6?"

**Mac:** "Sounds great. _(There was a knock on the front door.)_ Oh, someone's at the door, it's probably Casey picking me up for our date, so I better go."

**Noah:** "You guys have a date?"

**Mac:** "Yep. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

**Noah:** "Yeah see you tomorrow, and have fun on your date."

**Mac:** "Oh, I will." _(Mac had a dirty smile on her face, she hung up the phone and went to answer the door. When Mac opened the door she was a little surprised to see her father stand before her.)_

**Mac:** "Dad? What are you doing here? _(Mac hugged her father, and closed the door behind him.) _I thought you were in LA."

**Dad:** "Well I can go again if you want."

**Mac:** "No, I'm just a bit surprised that's all. Is mom with you?"

**Dad:** "She's at the hotel."

**Mac:** "Oh, okay."

**Dad:** "I just came by to see if you wanted to have lunch with your parents tomorrow."

_(Before Mac had time to answer, there as another knock on the door. Mac went to answer it.)_

**Casey:** "Hey are you ready for our date."

**Mac:** "In a bit. _(Mac gave Casey a hug and whispered in his ear) _My dad is here."

_(Mac got Casey to come inside, and went over to her father.)_

**Mac:** "Dad. This is Casey, my boyfriend. Casey. This is my father Antonio."

**Casey:** "Nice to meet you sir."

**Dad:** "Nice to meet you too. Wait did you just say boyfriend?"

**Mac:** "Dad, don't look so surprised. I told you last time I talked to you and mom."

**Dad:** "I know, I just thought you said it to make your mother happy."

**Mac:** "Why, so she'd stop trying to fix me up with every young guy she sees?"

_(Mac's father started laughing.)_

**Dad:** "Your mother just wants you to be happy."

**Mac:** "I know, but it's a bit too much sometimes."

_(Antonio's phone started ringing.)_

**Dad:** "Hello."

_(Somebody was talking in the other end.)_

**Dad:** "Okay, I'll be right there. _(He hung up the phone.)_ That was your mother, and you know how she gets if I'm out to long. _(Antonio was smiling.)_ I should go. So lunch tomorrow?"

_(Mac followed her father to the door and gave him a hug.)_

**Mac:** "Yeah. Bye dad. Say hi to mom for me."

_(Antonio nodded and left.)_

**Casey:** "So, that's your dad."

**Mac:** "Yep, that's my dad. So should we go?"

**Casey:** "It's up to you. Do you wanna stay here or do you wanna go to Al's?"

**Mac:** "Well. _(Mac had a dirty smile on her face.)_ I would love to stay here. But I'm hungry and I have nothing to eat I this house."

**Casey:** "Then let's go to Al's."

_(Mac and Casey went out the door, and went to Al's. When they got to Al's, they found a table and started looking at the menu. After they ordered, they were chit chatting about everything and nothing, except for the trip and Mac's parents. They were having a great time. They were smiling, laughing and just having fun. They had just gotten their food when Luke and Noah walked in.)_

**Luke:** "Look, there's Mac and Casey. _(Luke and Noah walked over to them.)_ Hey guys."

**Mac:** "Hey Luke, hey Noah. What are you guys doing here?"

**Noah:** "Well, you know Luke. He's always hungry."

_(Mac and Casey started laughing and Luke looked at Noah with a "What are you talking about" look.)_

**Noah:** "You know I'm right."

**Casey:** "Would you guys like to join us?"

**Luke:** "We don't wanna spoil your date."

**Mac:** "It's okay, please join us. I'm getting tired of him anyway."

**Casey:** "HEY!"

_(Mac send Casey a kiss.)_

**Noah:** "Didn't take you long to get tired of him." _(Noah smiled)_

**Mac:** "Yeah, well he can be a pain in the butt."

**Luke and Noah:** "We know!"

_(They started laughing and sat down at the table.)_

**Mac:** "You know, we could call this a double date."

**Luke:** "Yeah, except….."

**Mac:** "Except what?"

**Noah:** "Yeah, except what?" _(Noah looked at Luke)_

**Luke:** "Well, a date is suppose to be a happy day, and I can't stop thinking about what is gonna happen on Monday."

_(Mac knew just what Luke meant. She was thinking about it too. What she was going to say, how her uncle would react, what he would do.)_

**Mac:** "I know, but we'll get through this Luke."

**Noah:** "Don't worry, I'm gonna be there right next to you."

**Luke:** "And you better hold me, or I don't know what I'm gonna do when I see him."

**Mac:** "I know what you mean."

**Casey:** "Am I gonna have to hold you too?"

**Luke:** "If she's half as mad at him as me, then I think it's a good idea."

**Mac:** "Just hope the lunch tomorrow goes well."

**Noah:** "What lunch?"

**Mac:** "Apparently, my parents decided to come to town."

**Luke:** "Wait what!"

**Mac:** "My parents are in town. Don't worry they don't know that we're going to visit Damien on Monday."

**Luke:** "Are you sure."

**Mac:** "Yeah, I don't even know if they know about you."

**Luke:** "Well seeing as my mom and Damien were married, they probably do."

**Casey:** "Okay guys, can we talk about something else, I don't wanna think about Monday, until Monday."

**Noah:** "I have to agree with Casey. Let's just try and have fun. Okay?"

**Mac:** "Yeah you're right."

**Luke:** "Okay."

_(They sat in silence while they eat. The rest of the night, they tried to have as much fun as possible. They went to Java to get coffee and to Metro to do a little bit of dancing. Mac was getting tired and wanted to go home. They all said goodnight and walked their separate ways. Luke and Noah went home to the farm, and Mac and Casey went to Mac's house.)_

_Mac's House._

_(Mac and Casey went into the bedroom, and started getting ready for bed. Both of them knew that there wasn't going to happen anything, they were both to tired. They cuddled up to each other and went to sleep rather quickly.)_

_The Snyder farm._

_(Noah could see the wheels turning in Luke's eyes.)_

**Noah:** "Don't worry, I'm sure Mac will tell us all about the lunch, when they are here for dinner. Just try to relax. And think of something else."

**Luke:** "I am trying, but it's not going away."

**Noah:** "Maybe this will help. _(Noah put his arms around Luke, and kissed him gently.)_ Did that help."

**Luke:** "I think I need a bit more." _(Luke laughed. Noah kissed him again.)_

**Noah:** "How was that."

**Luke:** "Still need a bit more." _(Noah smiled)_

**Noah:** "Then how about this." _(In this moment, Noah tipped Luke over and kissed him very passionately. After a few minutes Noah pulled Luke back up, and ended the kiss. Luke stood there smiling wider and wider.)_

**Luke:** "Now that was a much bigger help then I expected." _(Noah just laughed.)_


	6. Lunch and Dinner

**Chapter 6: Lunch and dinner.**

**M**ac and Casey woke up the next day in each other's arms. Casey was the first to wake up, he just laid there staring at his beautiful girlfriend. Casey was beginning to realize how lucky he was, for having Mac in his life. Mac was starting to wake up. She saw Casey lying there staring at her. She smiled and lifted her head and gave Casey a kiss. Mean while and the Snyder farm, Luke and Noah were having breakfast, joking around, talking and laughing. Emma was making pancakes, seeing as thou Faith, Ethan and Natalie weren't up yet.

_The Snyder farm._

(When Luke and Noah were done eating breakfast, they got ready for the classes they had that day. Luke wasn't concentrating on school that much, he was concentrating more on the lunch Mac was having with her parents today. Noah could see Luke was thinking about something, and he thought he knew what.)

**Noah:** "Luke, you need to stop worrying, there is nothing you can do."

**Luke:** "I know, I know. But I can't stop thinking about it."

**Noah:** "How about we go horseback riding for awhile, it might clear your head a bit."

**Luke:** "I don't think it will help, but I could use a ride."

(Noah took Luke's hand and went out to the barn to saddle up.)

_Mac's House._

(Mac and Casey had finally gotten out of bed, after laying in each other's arms for almost 2 hours. Mac was making breakfast while Casey was in the shower. Mac had set the table and was now making coffee. Casey had finished showering and joint Mac in the kitchen)

**Casey:** "What smells so good?"

**Mac:** "I'm just making eggs and bacon."

**Casey:** "Well it smells great."

**Mac:** "Well, if it smells good, then that means I'm doing something right."

(Mac looked at Casey and smiled.)

**Mac:** "Could you put the coffee on the table?"

**Casey:** "Sure." (Casey then took the coffee and went out of the kitchen. Mac soon followed with breakfast. After they finished eating they went over to the couch and put on a movie. After the movie was finished, it was time for Mac to get ready for lunch with her parents.)

_The Snyder farm._

(Luke and Noah were back from their ride and got something to eat before taking a shower. Luke was still a bit nervous, but he had to admit that the ride did help a little.)

**Noah:** "I told you it would help. Didn't I?"

**Luke:** "Yes you did. But I have to admit that I didn't think it would."

**Noah:** "You should really try and listen to me more, I make a lot of sense most of the time."

(Luke started to laugh and gave Noah a peck on his cheek.)

**Luke:** "You're right, I'll try."

**Noah:** "I'm always right." (Luke just smiled at his boyfriend.)

**Luke:** "We better hurry up and shower and get going or we'll be late for class."

(Luke was the first to take a shower, then Noah was next. When Noah was done, he came down stairs, took his backpack and saw that Luke stood at his truck, ready to go. He then went out to the truck and drove off with Luke.)

_Al's_

(Mac walk in to Al's about 5 minutes before her parents and her planned to meet. She found a table and ordered some coffee. When Mac saw her parents enter Al's she waved at them. There were a lot of hugging and kissing on the cheeks going on. Mac's parents sat down at the table with Mac.)

**Caroline:** "So your father tells me that you have a boyfriend. You should have invited him to join us."

**Mac:** "I didn't know that you wanted me too. I can call him right now and ask him to come?"

**Caroline:** "You do that while your father and I order."

(Mac took out her phone and dialed Casey's number and waited for him to answer it.)

**Casey:** "Hello!"

**Mac:** "Hey it's me."

**Casey:** "Hey babe. I thought you were having lunch with your parents?"

**Mac:** "I am, but my mom wanted me to call you and ask you to join us."

**Casey:** "Sure, I'm at home, so I'll be there in 10 minutes."

**Mac:** "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

**Casey:** "What are you sorry about."

**Mac:** "Just wait till you meet my mom, then you'll know. I'll see you in 10. Love you." (Just as Mac hung up the phone, her parents returned.)

**Antonio:** "So what did Casey say?"

**Mac:** "He'll be here in 10 minutes."

**Caroline:** "Great. Wait. How does your father know his name?"

**Mac:** "Dad met Casey yesterday."

**Caroline:** "What. Why didn't you tell me?"

**Antonio:** "I thought you knew."

(Caroline was mad at Antonio for not telling her about him meeting Casey. There was a couple of silent moments. Mac noticed Casey walking through the door. She almost ran over to him, and gave him a big kiss and a hug and whispered.)

**Mac:** "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

(Casey could see that something was wrong.)

**Casey:** "What's wrong?"

**Mac:** "Mom is mad at dad because he already met you, and didn't tell her. She can be such a…"

**Casey:** "Hey hey.. Maybe she'll be in a better mood if we go over there."

(Casey took Mac's hand and had to almost drag her over to the table where her parents were sitting.)

**Casey:** "Hi, My name is Casey Hughes." (Casey shoke Caroline's hand. Caroline started to smile.)

**Caroline:** "Hello Casey, I'm Caroline Grimaldi. So how long have you been seeing Mac?"

**Casey:** "3 weeks, 5 days, (Casey looks at his watch.) 12 hours and 6 minutes."

(Mac looked at Casey in a kind of shock.)

**Mac:** "I can't believe you remembered the exact time! Isn't he adorable?"

**Casey:** "Well, it was the happiest day of my life."

(Caroline was practically in tears. She was so happy for her daughter. Mac felt tears in her eyes, she hugged Casey and gave him a kiss.)

**Mac:** "I love you."

**Casey:** "I love you too."

**Caroline:** "Oh, look at how in love they are. It reminds me of us when we met."

(Caroline turned her head and was looking at her husband. Antonio smiled at his wife.)

**Antonio:** "Yeah, we were inseparable."

**Caroline:** "And remember our dates?"

**Antonio:** "They got pretty wild sometimes."

**Mac:** "STOP, you're putting pictures in my head." (Mac was shaking her head.)

**Caroline:** "Oh hush. It's nothing like that."

**Mac:** "I hope not."

**Caroline:** "Well, how do you think we got you!"

**Mac:** "Mom, seriously stop!"

(Antonio quickly changed the subject.)

**Antonio:** "So, Casey. What do your parents do?"

**Casey:** " Oh, well, my father is a lawyer and my mom is the chief at Oakdale PD."

**Antonio:** "That must be great for you if you get into trouble."

**Casey:** "Not really, I get treated like everyone else."

**Antonio:** "Really?"

**Casey:** "Yeah."

(Mac could see that Casey was getting a little uncomfortable talking about it.)

**Mac:** "Mom, dad. Can I ask you something?"

**Caroline:** "Sure honey. What is it?"

**Mac:** "Now don't think that I'm not happy that you're here, but I have to ask, why?"

**Antonio:** "Why what?"

**Mac:** "Why are you here?"

**Antonio:** "Well, you mother and I have some news."

**Mac:** "What kind of news?" (Caroline started smiling.)

**Caroline:** "Your father and I are having a baby!"

**Mac:** "What? I'm going to be a big sister? When?"

**Caroline:** "Well, I'm set for the 25th of June."

**Mac:** "Oh my god, mom that's great. Is it a boy or a girl?"

**Caroline:** "I'm only two months along so we don't know yet. But you will be the first to know when we find out."

**Mac:** "I'm so happy for you. (Mac got out of the chair and gave her mom and dad a big hug.) I'll babysit at anytime."

**Caroline:** "Be careful about saying anytime."

**Mac:** "I know that too well. So, I know you just found out, but have you thought about names?"

**Antonio:** "Well we think about names, but we haven't picked out one yet."

**Casey:** "Well, you have 7 months to figure it out."

**Caroline:** "And we're happy for it. When I was pregnant with Mac, and we had to find a name for her, we couldn't agree. Antonio wanted to name her Christabell. But I always wanted my first born to be named Mackenzie. So he got to pick out her middle name."

**Casey:** "Mac has a middle name?"

**Caroline:** "Yes. Didn't she tell you?

**Casey:** "No she didn't."

**Mac:** "Okay okay. My full name is Mackenzie Georgiani Grimaldi McPhee."

**Casey:** "Well, nice of you to share Georgi." (Casey let out a small laughter.)

**Mac:** "Hey, don't forget I already know your middle name." (Casey stopped laughing very quickly.)

**Casey:** "You wouldn't!"

**Mac:** "Oh I would, and you know it." (Mac smiled evil at her boyfriend.)

**Casey:** "Okay I'll stop. But please don't say it."

(Mac now started to laugh.)

**Mac:** "Okay, I won't."

(Mac looked at the watch that was hanging on the wall.)

**Mac:** "Sorry mom and dad, but I have to go or I'll be late for class."

**Caroline:** "It's okay honey. How about dinner tonight?"

**Mac:** "Sorry mom, I'm going home to some friends for dinner. How about tomorrow?"

**Caroline:** "We leave tomorrow afternoon."

**Mac:** "Well, I don't have any classes tomorrow, so I'm yours until you leave."

**Caroline:** "Great, we'll see you tomorrow then. I love you."

**Mac:** "Love you too. Love you dad. Bye." (Mac and Casey got up from their chairs and walked out of Al's)

_Old town_

(Luke and Noah had finished their classes for today and was headed for Java's to get some coffee.)

**Luke:** "God I need some coffee after that lecture."

**Noah:** "Me too. I'm glad I don't have any classes tomorrow."

**Luke:** "Me too."

(Mac and Casey were standing outside Java when they saw Luke and Noah walking closer.)

**Noah:** "Hey guys."

**Casey:** "Hey Noah, hey Luke. You guys getting coffee too?"

**Luke:** "After the lecture I just had. YES!"

**Mac:** "Well, are we gonna go in or are we gonna stand out here and freeze our butt off? I vote for going inside."

**Noah:** "Me too."

_Java_

(Luke and Noah and Mac and Casey went into Java's and found a table before ordering. Noah could see that Luke was dying to ask Mac how lunch was, but Luke didn't get to ask before Noah said.)

**Noah:** "So, how did your lunch with the parents go?"

**Mac:** "Oh, it was great.. I'm gonna be a big sister!"

**Luke:** "What?"

**Mac:** "My mom is pregnant. I can hardly wait."

**Casey:** "She's been ecstatic ever since she got the news."

**Luke:** "Well, I was ecstatic when my parents told me that my mom was pregnant with Ethan."

**Casey:** "But you already had Faith and Nat. this is Mac's first time as a big sister."

**Luke:** "That's true, but I'm sure Mac will be a great sister."

**Noah:** "I think so too."

**Mac:** "While you guys talk about what kind of sister I'll be, I'm gonna order some coffee, anyone want one?"

**Noah:** "I'll go with you. Luke, do you want the usual?"

**Luke:** "Yes, please."

**Mac:** "Casey. Since you don't have a usual coffee, what would you like today?"

**Casey:** "Just black coffee."

**Mac:** "Coming right up."

(Mac and Noah went up to the disk, ordered and chit chatted while waiting for their coffee.They when got their coffee and went back to Luke and Casey. Mac handed Casey his coffee.)

**Mac:** "Here you go. So, are you done talking about me?" (Mac smiled.)

**Luke:** "Yes, we are. (Luke laughed. Noah looked at Luke and smiled, Luke noticed Noah looking at him.) What?"

**Noah:** "Nothing, it's just been a while since I last heard you laugh."

**Luke:** "Yeah, well there hasn't been much to laugh about."

**Mac:** "Don't worry, on Tuesday it will all be over."

**Luke:** "God I hope so."

**Mac:** "I vote that we change the subject."

**Casey:** "Me too. I don't wanna talk about Damien. It was bad enough that I was interrogated at lunch."

**Noah:** "Wait you where there?"

**Casey:** "Yeah, Mac called me, her mother wanted to meet me."

**Luke:** "What about her father?"

**Mac:** "He already met Casey. Remember? Casey picked me up for our date, while my father was there."

**Luke:** "Oh right, I forgot about that. So Casey, how bad was it?"

**Casey:** "Not that bad, but that is only because Mac stopped them by asking why they were here."

**Mac:** "Yeah, my father started talking about, how the fact that Margo is the chief at the police station could get Casey out of trouble easily."

**Noah:** "Good thing you stopped them. What if they found out that Casey went to prison?"

**Mac:** "Oh, they already know."

**Casey, Noah and Luke:** "What!"

**Mac:** "My parents are overprotective and do background checks on every guy I see."

**Casey:** "And you let me go through that interrogation knowing that they knew."

**Mac:** "Well, they are cool with it, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now."

**Noah:** "What do you mean?"

**Mac:** "Well, if they weren't cool with it, I'd be on a plane to Malta right now.!"

**Luke:** "They would send you away?"

**Mac:** "Yeah they would. Let's change the subject! Has anyone heard from Ali? I haven't been able to get in touch with her these last couple of days."

**Casey:** "She's in New York on a seminar. You forgot didn't you. She told us all last week. That's why she can't come with us on Monday."

**Mac:** "Oh yeah, it must have slipped my mind. But at least I know what day tomorrow is."

**Casey:** "Oh, and what day is it tomorrow?"

**Mac:** "YOU FORGOT!"

(Mac got up and walked out of Java.)

**Noah:** "Casey, please don't tell me, you don't know what day it is tomorrow."

**Casey:** "Why, nothing important is happening tomorrow."

**Luke:** "Casey, how long have you and Mac been together."

**Casey:** "OH SHIT! It's our one month anniversary tomorrow."

**Noah:** "Exactly!"

(Casey got up and stormed out of Java to find Mac.)

**Luke:** "She is never gonna let him forget this, is she?"

**Noah:** "I don't think so, but we can only hope, for Casey's sake."

**Luke:** "What about dinner?"

**Noah:** "They'll have made up before that. Mac might be hurt but she loves him."

**Luke:** "I hope so. They are so cute together. Maybe we should be getting home. We do have a bit of work to do before dinner."

**Noah:** "What kind of work?" (Noah had a daring smile on his lips.)

**Luke:** "Not that kind of work. Sorry."

**Noah:** "One could only hope."

(Luke smiled at Noah and gave him a kiss before getting up from his chair and putting on his jacket.)

_Old town_

(Casey was catching up to Mac.)

**Casey:** "Mac, wait!"

**Mac:** "Why?"

**Casey:** "Because I love you, you idiot."

(Mac stopped and turned around.)

**Mac:** "How the hell are you calling an idiot?"

(Mac was getting angrier by the minute. Casey walked up to her.)

**Casey:** "Look, I didn't mean to call you an idiot and I'm so sorry."

(Mac calmed down a bit before speaking.)

**Mac:** "You know, I love you so much, but sometimes you make me so angry. ARH! And you remembered when we met down to the minute, but not that it's our anniversary tomorrow."

**Casey:** "I know and I love you more then you'll ever know. I'm so lucky to have you in my life (He hugged Mac and didn't let go for quite a while.) and I know I knew the exact time we got together, but all this Damien stuff, I just didn't remember. I'm sorry babe."

(Mac broke the hug and looked at Casey.)

**Mac:** "It's okay. It's just, this was the only thing I was looking forward to before we have to leave on Monday."

**Casey:** "You know what I'm looking forward to?"

**Mac:** "No, what?"

**Casey:** "Every single moment I get to spend with you."

**Mac:** "You always know, just what to say to make me forgive you. And I hate you for it."

**Casey:** "No you don't, admit it, you loved me for it!"

**Mac:** "I'll never say that."

**Casey:** "Are you sure about that?"

**Mac:** "Yeah and we better start heading home, we have a dinner to go to!"

**Casey:** "Yes we do, and you're changing the subject."

(Mac had a daring smile on her lips.)

**Mac:** "And what are you going to do about it?"

**Casey:** "Oh, you'll see sooner or later."

**Mac:** "Is that a threat?"

**Casey:** "More like a promise."

**Mac:** "Oh yeah, can't wait." (Mac laughed. Mac and Casey kissed and then went their separate ways.)

_The Snyder farm._

(Luke and Noah had both taken a shower and were dress and ready to make dinner for Mac and Casey.)

**Luke:** "God I hope they made up."

**Noah:** "Maybe we should call them and ask them if they are still coming, it's stupid to make this much food, if it's just gonna be the two of us."

**Luke:** "I think you're right. (Luke got out his phone.) I'll call them. (Before he could dial the number, there was a knock on the door. Luke went to open.) Hey guys. You early!"

**Mac:** "We thought we would help you with the cooking."

**Noah:** "I take it you guys made up?"

**Casey:** "Yeah after I accidentally called her for an idiot."

**Luke:** "You called her a what!"

**Mac:** "Luke, it's okay. I don't even know how many times I've called him an idiot."

**Luke:** "But that wasn't to his face."

**Mac:** "Yeah, but still."

**Luke:** "Well, at least he apologized to you right?"

**Casey:** "Yes, I did and I told her that I'm lucky to have her in my life."

**Mac:** "And how can anyone not forgive him, when he puts it like that."

**Noah:** "Man, and I thought they couldn't be more lovey dovey with each other. Guess I was wrong."

**Mac:** "Yeah, I guess you were. So what do you want help with, and don't say nothing, because I'm gonna help whether you like it or not."

**Noah:** "Okay, well I guess you could help with the salad."

**Mac:** "Okay."

**Casey:** "What can Luke and I do?"

**Mac and Noah:** "Nothing!"

**Mac:** "We know you two, and a kitchen is not a good place for you!"

**Casey:** "I help you I the kitchen sometimes. Remember?"

**Mac:** "Help, you mean you throwing pancake batter at me is helping?"

**Casey:** "You know, my aim used to be so good, but then I met you, and it's very bad."

**Mac:** "I know, I mean you missed all three times.. (Mac started laughing.) And I got bull's-eye every time."

**Luke:** "And this is the guy, who started every food fight in high school, and never missed."

**Casey:** "She had her PJ's on, I was distracted."

**Luke:** "Okay, I know what you mean, when Noah is in his boxers, I'm totally distracted too."

**Casey:** "to much information!"

(Mac, Noah and Luke were laughing. Noah looked at Luke with a "Right back at yah." Smile on his face. Luke just smiled back.)

**Noah:** "Well, dinner is almost ready. Do you two think you could set the table?"

**Luke:** "Yeah, I can do that much."

**Casey:** "Me too."

(Mac, Noah, Casey and Luke sat down, had dinner and talked until they looked at the watch and saw it was 3am.)

**Mac:** "Wow, we better get back. It's getting late."

**Casey:** "Your place or mine?"

**Mac:** "Mine off cause, you can go to your place if you want too!"

**Casey:** "No way. I'm going with you."

**Mac:** "Okay, well, thanks for a lovely dinner, we'll see you on Monday, if not before. Good night."

**Noah:** "Your welcome, and thanks for the help.. see you soon. Night."

**Casey:** "Good night guys.

**Luke:** "Good night Casey, good night Mac."

(Mac and Casey left the Snyder farm and headed home for some "quality time". Luke and Noah were done cleaning the kitchen and were getting tired, so they decided to go to bed.)


	7. The flight

[Skriv dokumentets titel]

[Vælg datoen]

**Chapter 7: The Flight.**

**S**unday night. Mac had finished all of her packing the night before and now she was sitting on the couch watching TV and trying to relax. She knew that she wouldn't get much sleep tonight, she was to nervous about tomorrow. She had been trying to figure out what to say to her uncle, but everything leaded to her hitting him. At the Snyder farm, Luke and Noah were packing the last of their things, not that they were planning on staying for very long, but in case of an emergency they decided to pack some clothes. Luke wasn't doing to good, he was so scared, of what his father would do when Mac told him the truth. Casey was at home, also done packing and heading out the door to go to Mac's house and keep Mac company. Casey said goodbye to his parents and left for his car.

_The Snyder farm._

**Noah:** "Man, I never thought we were gonna finish packing."

**Luke:** "I know, and we're not even staying that long."

**Noah:** "I think we packed too much." (Noah looks down and sees the four suitcases laying on the floor.)

**Luke:** "Maybe we should repack?"

**Noah:** "NO! I'm not doing anymore packing."

**Luke:** "Okay okay. Let's just get them out to my dad's car, that way we don't have to do it tomorrow."

(Noah looked at Luke and smiled softly.)

**Noah:** "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

**Luke:** "Noah, (Luke put his hands on Noah's cheeks.) I'm absolutely sure I wanna do this." (Luke gave Noah a peck on the lips and hugged him tightly before letting go and getting the suitcases out to the car. While Luke and Noah were packing the car, Holden came out from the barn.)

**Holden:** "Are you guys sure you packed enough?" (Holden started laughing at the boys.)

**Luke:** "Shut up dad."

**Holden:** "Well it looks like you are staying for a month."

**Noah:** "Yeah, but it took us 3 hours to get this packed and I'm not gonna pack again for a long long time."

**Luke:** "He's too lazy."

**Noah:** "Oh, shut up you." (Noah pushed Luke and Luke just laughed.)

**Holden:** "It really took you 3 hours to pack this?"

**Luke:** "Yeah, and don't say that mom would have it done in 45 minutes."

**Holden:** "Okay, I won't even thou it's true."

**Luke:** "Yeah yeah, we know mom is a genius."

(Luke walked back to the house, Noah was about to follow when Holden got a hold of him.)

**Holden:** "Listen Noah, I can't say that I'm happy about this trip, but if it's what Luke needs, then I'm not gonna interfere. Just promise me one thing. Take care of him, Damien isn't anything but trouble."

**Noah:** "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him, and if Damientries something, well let's just say, no one has seen me really mad before."

**Holden:** "I knew I could count on you. I bet it's not a pretty sight. Just remember that Damien is a powerful man with powerful connections ."

**Noah:** "If he tries to hurt Luke or Mac, I don't think I would care about that."

**Holden:** "Just be careful."

**Noah:** "I will. Well I better go see what Luke is up to, before he finds more things to take with him." (Noah and Holden laughed, as they both went inside. Luke was in the kitchen making a sandwich.)

**Luke:** "What are you two laughing about!"

**Holden:** "You! Wait a minute, you're still hungry after all the food you had for dinner?"

**Luke:** "Well, packing made me hungry, but don't try and change the subject! Why are you laughing about me?"

**Noah:** "Luke relax. I just joked about me going inside to make sure you hadn't found anymore stuff to pack."

**Luke:** "Ha ha, very funny!"

**Holden:** "I thought so!" (Holden started laughing again.)

**Luke:** "Dad, stop laughing!"

**Noah:** "I don't think he can."

**Luke:** "Dad, I'm not in the mood to be laughed at right now. (Holden didn't stop laughing, and Luke was getting irritated.) I'm going to bed." (Luke went upstairs and got ready for bed. Noah and Holden were still in the kitchen.)

**Noah:** "God, I hate seeing him like this."

**Holden:** "He's got a lot on his mind right now. Don't worry, he'll be his bubbling self as soon as this trip is over."

**Noah:** "I hope so. Well, I better go to bed to, we do have a long day tomorrow. Good night Holden."

**Holden:** "Good night Noah."

_Mac's House_

(Mac was still trying to relax by the TV, but it wasn't helping. She got up to make some coffee when there was a knock on the door. The door slowly opened.)

**Casey:** "Mac?"

**Mac:** "Hey Casey."

(Casey opened the door completely and closed it behind him.)

**Casey:** "You okay?"

**Mac:** "No not really. I don't know if I can do this."

(Casey went over and hugged his girlfriend tightly. Mac's eyes began to fill with tears and she started to cry.)

**Casey:** "It'll be okay. Don't worry, I'll be there right by your side. He can't hurt you."

**Mac:** "I don't think I can face him after what he did Luke, who's to say he wouldn't do something to me this time."

**Casey:** "He won't. He won't even get the chance when I'm there."

(Mac broke the hug, and looked at Casey.)

**Mac:** "What did I do to deserve you?"

**Casey:** "You kept on being you!" (Casey dried the tears that was on Mac's cheeks.)

**Mac:** "You are so adorable."

**Casey:** "Aren't I always."

**Mac:** "Well, I don't know about that." (Mac smiled.)

**Casey:** "How about we cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie? Might make you fall asleep."

**Mac:** "Don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

**Casey:** "I know you don't think so, but if you are gonna face your uncle tomorrow, then you need to get some rest. I know it's not gonna be easy, but would you at least try?"

**Mac:** "I'll try, but I still don't think it's gonna work."

(Mac and Casey sat down on the couch and started watching a movie, Casey was right because 30 minutes into the movie, he looked down a Mac and saw that she was sound asleep.)

**M**onday morning was here. Mac and Casey were sound asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Noah was also asleep, but Luke was in the kitchen, staring at nothing but air. He hadn't been able to sleep for more than an hour. Noah was starting to stir in his bed. He woke up knowing that something wasn't right. He quickly got up and got dressed. He then went down to the kitchen and saw Luke just staring out into space.

**Noah:** "Luke are you okay?"

(Luke looked up for the first time in hours.)

**Luke:** "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" (Noah could see how tired Luke was, and he knew that Luke hadn't slept much that night.)

**Noah:** "I could ask you the same thing!"

**Luke:** "I couldn't sleep."

**Noah:** "I know. Hopefully you'll be able to sleep on the plane."

**Luke:** "Yeah, I hope so too."

**Noah:** "If this is too much, just say so and we won't go."

**Luke:** "Noah, I need to do this, I need to face him."

**Noah:** "But why now? I mean you haven't seen him for 3 years."

**Luke:** "Mac!"

**Noah:** "What?"

**Luke:** "Mac.. if he could do that to me, then just imagine what he could do to Mac."

**Noah:** "He's not going to do anything to Mac. He wouldn't."

**Luke:** "She's his brothers kid! I'm his kid and he did that to me, why wouldn't he do it to her?"

**Noah:** "Yeah, you're probably right. But what are you gonna do about it?"

**Luke:** "I won't know until he tries something."

**Noah:** "Well, then all we can do is wait. How about I make you some breakfast?"

**Luke:** "Yeah, that sound great. While you do that, I'm gonna go take a shower."

(Noah started making breakfast for him and Luke, while Luke went upstairs to take a shower.)

_Mac's House._

(Casey was already awake and was looking at his girlfriend sleeping on the couch with her head on Casey's chest. Mac was starting to move. She slowly opened her eyes.)

**Casey:** "Good morning."

**Mac:** "What time is it." (Mac was rubbing her eyes.)

**Casey:** "It's 6.30am."

**Mac:** "Oh, okay."

**Casey:** "You want me to make some coffee?"

**Mac:** "Yes please!" (Mac got up and went to the bathroom, while Casey went to the kitchen and made some coffee. When Mac was done in the bathroom, she went to the living room and turned on the TV. Casey came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee.)

**Casey:** "Here you go." (Casey handed Mac the cup and sat down next to Mac on the couch.)

**Mac:** "Thank you. (Mac looked at the clock.) Only 3 hours till we are on a plane."

**Casey:** "I know, just try and relax until we get there. Then you can panic as much as you want."

**Mac:** "Are you making fun of me?"

**Casey:** "Maybe just a little." (Casey smiled and gave Mac a kiss.)

**Mac:** "You're evil, you know that?"

**Casey:** "But you love me either way."

**Mac:** "Yes I do, and god only knows why." (Mac started laughing.)

**Casey:** "I know too.. It's my smashing good looks, my everlasting charm, my strong and sexy body, and my killer smile!"

**Mac:** "You forgot your lazy ass personality." (Mac broke down laughing.)

**Casey:** "I'm so gonna get you!" (Mac quickly got off the couch and started running around, with Casey right behind her. Mac still wasn't all wake, so Casey got her not long after they started.)

**Casey:** "Got you!"

**Mac:** "So, what are you gonna do next?"

**Casey:** "Just wait and see!"

(Mac took a sip of her coffee and headed for the bedroom, to do some last minute packing.)

_The Snyder farm._

(Luke had finished showering and he and Noah were having breakfast.)

**Luke:** "What time is it?"

(Noah looked at the clock on the wall behind Luke.)

**Noah:** "It's 7:30 why?"

**Luke:** "Only 2 more hours till the plane takes off."

**Noah:** "Oh, yeah."

**Luke: **"I'm actually not worried anymore."

**Noah:** "Really, Well I guess that shower helped."

**Luke:** "Yeah a little bit. But it's mostly because of you."

**Noah:** "What do you mean?"

**Luke:** "Well, you've helped me a lot by just being there for me, telling me that everything is gonna be okay and making me breakfast for the past week."

(Before Noah could say anything, Emma came into the kitchen from the barn.)

**Emma:** "Wow, you guys are up early, I thought you had the week off!"

**Luke:** "Hey grandma!"

**Noah:** "Good morning Emma."

**Emma:** "Good morning Noah, Good morning Luke."

**Noah:** "You want some breakfast?"

**Emma:** "No thanks sweetheart, I already ate."

**Noah: **"Okay, then I'll just start cleaning up."

**Emma:** "So, what are you guys doing up so early, didn't you have the week off?"

**Luke:** "It's Monday!"

(Emma's face turned from happy to sad in a few seconds.)

**Emma:** "I forgot about the trip."

**Noah:** "Believe me, we didn't!"

**Emma:** "So, how are you feeling?" (She looked at Luke. But he didn't say anything.)

**Noah:** "Well, Luke didn't get much sleep last night."

**Luke:** "Hopefully I can get some sleep on the plane."

(Holden had finished the chores in the barn, and entered the kitchen.)

**Holden:** "Hey mama, hey guys."

**Luke:** "Hey dad, I thought mom would be with you."

**Holden:** "Doing farm chores? No, she'll be here soon, she's dropping the girls off at school and Ethan is spending the day at your grandmothers."

**Luke:** "Oh, okay.. Yeah I could just see mom doing farm chores.. funny."

**Holden:** "You know, you sound a lot happier today then you did yesterday."

**Luke:** "I am! Now all I need, is to get some sleep on the plane."

**Holden:** "Couldn't sleep huh!"

**Luke:** "Oh I slept for about an hour!"

**Holden:** "You have a lot on your mind."

**Luke:** "Yeah, well not anymore thanks to Noah and his magic breakfast."

(They all started laughing.)

**Holden:** "Well, now you know how your mother feels when she's worried about you and you siblings."

**Emma:** "That's a lot of sleepless nights."

**Luke:** "Yeah I bet."

**Noah:** "Isn't it about time we get going?"

(Holden looked at his watch.)

**Holden:** "If you wanna get on the plane, then yes it's time. You guys ready?"

**Luke:** "As ready as I'll ever be."

**Holden:** "Noah?"

**Noah:** "The same as Luke."

(Luke and Noah hugged Emma goodbye and went out the door. Just as they were about to get in the car, Lily pulled up.)

**Lily:** "You plan to leave without me?"

**Holden:** "You're late! If the guys are gonna get on the plane in time, we need to leave now."

**Lily:** "Then let's go!"

(Lily hurried and gave Luke and Noah a hug before getting in the car.)

_The Airport._

(Mac and Casey were already at the airport, and had checked in their suitcases. Now they were at the gate waiting for Luke and Noah to arrive and for them to be able to board. Luke and Noah with Holden and Lily had arrived at the airport and was checking in their suitcases. When they finished they slowly walked to the gate and saw Mac and Casey.)

**Luke:** "Hey guys."

**Casey:** "Hey Luke, Hey Noah. So are you ready to do this?"

**Noah:** "As ready as we'll ever be."

**Mac:** "Yeah, well I'll never be ready for this."

**Casey:** "Babe, just don't think about it!"

**Mac:** "Don't think about it? How the hell do you expect me to do that?"

(Luke hurried over to Mac and gave her a big hug.)

**Luke:** "It's gonna be okay. Don't be mad at Casey, he's just trying to help."

**Mac:** "I know but I can't stop thinking about what I'm gonna say to my uncle."

**Luke:** "I don't know what to say to him too, but I really have been trying to stop thinking about it."

(There was a voice over the speakers saying the the gate was ready to board. Mac pulled back from Luke and got her carry-on.)

**Mac:** "Well, that's us. Ready?"

**Luke:** "Yeah, you?"

**Mac:** "No not at all."

**Noah:** "Just try and sleep on the plane like Luke."

**Mac:** "I can try, but I'm not sure it's going to work."

**Casey:** "I could always sing you a lullaby."

**Mac:** "Sweetie, I don't think that's gonna help."

**Holden:** "You guys need to get on the plane now."

(Luke hugged his parents and then turned to Mac.)

**Luke:** "Come on Mac, we can do this." (Luke took Mac's hand and started walking towards the gate. He got Mac's ticket and his own and gave it to the stewardess. Noah and Casey soon followed.)

_The Plane_

(Luke, Mac, Noah and Casey had boarded the plane and had found their sets. After a while they felt the plane moving.)

**Mac:** "Well, there is no turning back now!"

**Luke:** "Does anyone have four parachutes?"

(They all started laughing.)

**Mac:** "I'd rather to to Malta and see my uncle then put one of those on.."

**Noah:** "What do you mean?"

**Mac:** "I've tried it once and I'm never doing it again!"

**Casey:** "So you don't have the urge to jump out of the plane?"

**Mac:** "Not at the moment no."

**Luke:** "Well, that's something.. now I'm gonna see if I can get a little bit of sleep."

**Mac:** "Goodnight Luke."

(Noah hurried up and made Luke rest on his shoulder.)

**Noah:** "Goodnight."

(Noah kissed Luke on his head. Mac and Casey got their iPods out and snuggled up to each other as much as they could.. Noah was looking at Luke, how had finally fallen asleep. Mac was getting thirsty and pressed the button to call the stewardess. A blonde woman came up to Mac's seat.)

**Stewardess:** "What can I do for you?"

**Mac:** "Can I please have some water?"

**Stewardess:** "Off cause.. anything else I can get for you?"

**Mac:** "No thank you. Just the water."

**Stewardess:** "Okay. I'll be right back."

(The stewardess walked over to the fridge and took a bottle of water. She then walked back to Mac.)

**Stewardess:** "Here you go."

**Mac:** "Thank you."

**Stewardess:** "If there is anything else you need, just push the button."

**Mac:** "Well there is one thing… When do we land?"

**Stewardess:** "In about an hour."

**Mac:** "Thank you."

**Stewardess:** "You're welcome."

(The stewardess walked away, and Mac looked at Casey, who had fallen asleep and smiled. Noah was still awake and was reading a book.)

**Mac:** "Hey Noah, what are you reading?"

**Noah:** "Pride and prejudice."

**Mac:** "I love that book and the movie is fantastic!"

**Noah:** "I normally into the black and white movies, but this is one of my favorites."

**Mac:** "Mine too. But my all time favorite is "Breakfast at Tiffany's". I absolutely love that movie."

**Noah:** "Yeah it's a great movie."

**Mac:** "You think it's time to wake the guys?"

**Noah:** "If we want them off the plane with us, then yes."

(Mac looked at Casey and started whispering in his ear. Noah found a more effective way of waking Luke up. Noah lifted Luke's head a bit and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Luke woke up quickly and kissed Noah back.)

**Noah:** "Hey there sleepyhead."

**Luke:** "I so wouldn't mind you waking me up like that every day!."

(Noah started laughing and smiled at Luke at the same time. Mac had gotten Casey awake by talking dirty in his ear.)

**Casey:** "I feel the need to go to the bathroom."

(Mac was laughing so hard that she could hardly breathe.)

**Mac:** "I'm not coming with you just so you know!"

**Casey:** "Well, a guy's allowed to dream right?"

**Mac:** "Yeah, but I'm still not going!"

(Casey went to the bathroom and left Mac to talk to Luke and Noah.)

**Luke:** "What was that about?"

**Mac:** "I just told him I had a dirty surprise for him if he woke up. And I guess he assumed it was sex on a plane!"

(Luke and Noah laughed. Casey came back from the bathroom and looked at Luke and Noah.)

**Casey:** "What are you guys laughing about?"

(Before Luke and Noah could respond there was a message from the captain.)

**The captain:** "Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land. We hope you've had a pleasant flight and we wish you all the best on the rest of your journey. Thanks for choosing Malta travel."

**Mac:** "Okay… this is it!"

**Casey:** "Are you okay?"

**Mac:** "Yeah, what about you Luke."

**Luke:** "Yeah I'm okay. Let's do this."

(The plane had landed and Noah, Luke and Casey were getting the suitcases while Mac looked for her uncle's driver, who was holding a sign with Mac's name on it. Luke, Noah, Casey and Mac went to the car with the driver and was now heading to Damien's house.)

13


	8. Damien's surprise

[Skriv dokumentets titel]

[Vælg datoen]

**Chapter 8: Damien's surprise!**

**I**t was an hour drive to Damien's house and the tension in the car was getting worse by the minute. Mac had talked a bit with the driver, when they first started moving, but now there was nothing but silence in the car. Nobody really knew what to say or do anymore. Mac was holding Casey tight and holding Luke's hand at the same time. She thought Luke was having more trouble and was more nervous then she was, and she wanted to make sure that he was okay. After driving for about 45 minutes the silence was broken when the driver, who's name was Christiano, started talking to Mac.

_The car._

**Christiano:** "Mac, you are very quiet today, you normally talk a lot when you come to visit your uncle."

**Mac:** "Yeah well, it's been a long flight and you know that I've never been here this early, so I guess we're just tired. But I am excited. I haven't seen my uncle in about a year, I mean I've talked to him over the phone, but I haven't seen him for a long time. And I just can't wait to see him again." (Christiano looked in the rearview mirror and saw Mac smiling. Mac took out her phone and wrote a text to Luke, Noah and Casey saying "Hey guys… Just play along or Christiano might notice that something is off. Hugs Mac." Christiano noticed that everyone got a message at the same time. Mac noticed it and started speaking.)

**Mac:** "Sorry guys.. I was sending a message out to everyone, to let them know where I am, and that they won't be able to get a hold of me for a couple of days. And I just send it to everyone in my contacts."

**Luke:** "Yeah I can see that.." (Luke read the message out loud, in the way he thought Christiano would hear it and think it was true "Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that I'm in Malta visiting my uncle so I won't be able to get a hold of for the next couple of days. Hugs Mac." He then looked at Mac and smiled.)

**Mac:** "Well it would be stupid if I send it one by one just so three people won't get it! This way is easier."

**Noah:** "You do have a point there. Oh Luke, don't forget to call your mom and dad when we get there, or they'll kill you."

**Luke:** "Yeah I know."

(before anyone could say anymore the car pulled up to a big gate. The gate doors open and Luke, Noah and Casey had eyes the size of teacups. On the other side of the gate was the biggest house they had ever seen. Luke was the first to speak.)

**Luke:** "And I thought my grandmother's house was big!"

**Casey: **"I'm right there with you man."

(Noah had no idea what to say. He never got over how big Lucinda's house was. But this was over the top. The car pulled up in front of a fountain and everybody got out. Luke was a bit hesitant but slowly got up the nerves to get out of the car. When Luke finally got out of the car the driver drove off.)

**Luke:** "Now this is where I feel like fainting!"

**Mac:** "Don't you dare! I'm not doing this alone."

**Luke:** "Okay okay.. Calm down."

**Mac:** "Okay, I'm calm. Right up till the point where I'm face to face with him."

**Casey:** "I'll be right beside you. And so will Luke and Noah."

**Mac:** "Okay, here we go."

(Mac started walking up to the front door, when she got there she rang the doorbell and waited. The door was opened by the maid, who smiled when she saw Mac.)

**Maid:** "Miss McPhee. Welcome back."

**Mac:** "Thank you Cassandra. It's good to be back. Is my uncle home?"

**Maid:** "Yes he is. He's in the study."

**Mac:** "Thank you."

(Mac walked in and headed for the study with Casey, Noah and Luke following. Mac knocked on the door.)

**Damien:** "Come in."

(Mac opened the door.)

**Mac:** "Hey uncle D."

**Damien:** "Georgiani. You're here."

(Damien got up and went to hug his niece.)

**Mac:** "Uncle there are some people I want you to meet. (Mac got a hold of Casey.) This is Casey Hughes."

**Damien:** "Oh, the boyfriend."

**Mac:** "Yes the boyfriend."

**Casey:** "Nice to meet you Mr. Grimaldi."

**Damien:** "Nice to meet you too."

**Mac:** "And this is Noah Mayer. Oakdale's soon to be famous director."

**Noah:** "Nice to meet you. And I'm still in school, so it's not that soon."

**Damien:** "Nice to meet you too. And by the way Mac always says stuff like that about her friends." (Damien started laughing.)

**Mac:** "And last but not least, Luke Snyder."

(Luke walked up beside Mac. Damien didn't say a word, he just stood there.)

**Mac:** "Uncle? Are you okay?"

**Damien:** "I'm fine."

(Mac crossed her arms.)

**Mac:** "Really? Cause it looks to me like you've just seen your son for the first time in 3 years."

(Damien looked at Mac, with eyes so big. He was speechless, for the first time in his life.)

3


	9. Damien gets a piece of Mac's mind

[Skriv dokumentets titel]

[Vælg datoen]

**Chapter 9: Damien get's a piece of Mac's mind.**

**T**here was an awkward silence in the room. Damien really didn't know what to say or do. He just stood there looking at Mac and Luke. Noah and Casey where both feeling a little out of place, not knowing what was gonna happen or when. You could see the furry and pain in Mac's eyes, and it was breaking Damien's heart. Mac started moving around the room. Looking at Luke, almost like she was asking for permission to start shouting. Luke noticed and nodded to Mac.

**Mac:** "WHAT THE FUCK UNCLE D. YOU DIDN'T THINK I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW! AND THE THINGS YOU PUT LUKE THROUGH. OH MY GOD. HOW COULD YOU. AND TO YOUR OWN SON. I'M KINDA SURPRISED THAT I'M STILL HERE."

(Mac was ready to hit Damien, but before she had a chance to Casey got a hold of her.)

**Casey:** "Babe, calm down. You don't wanna do anything that you'll regret later."

**Mac:** "Oh I so won't regret this."

**Luke:** "Mac don't even bother, he's so not worth it."

**Mac:** "you know what. If you would have said that before thanksgiving, I would have said that he was worth everything. But not now. Now he's not worth anything!"

(Mac stormed out of the room, with Casey running after her. Luke and Noah where still in the room, and Luke was looking at Damien. For a minute Luke could have sworn he saw a tear in his father's eyes. Luke didn't care about that. there were some things he wanted Damien to know.)

**Luke:** "So "Dad" I don't believe you've been properly introduced to Noah. My boyfriend."

(Casey caught up with Mac, and stopped her. He held her tight so she could get all the tears out. Luke and Damien was now face to face, and Luke had a lot he wanted to say, but didn't really know how. Luke wanted him to hurt like he hurt him.)

**Luke:** "Don't tell my that the cat got your tongue. The great Damien Grimaldi speechless. Now i've seen everything."

**Noah: **"Luke. Maybe we should just go."

**Luke: **"Noah, I need to do this. I didn't have the courage, the last time, but now I do."

(Luke turned to face Damien yet again, only to find an empty space, where Damien used to stand.)

**Luke: **"Where did he go?"

**Noah: **"I don't know. He was here a minute ago."

(Luke and Noah looked around, but couldn't see anyone. They walked out of the room, and found Mac and Casey. Mac had finished crying.)

**Luke:** "Have you seen Damien?"

**Mac:** "What are you talking about? He is in the study right?"

**Noah: **"Not anymore. Luke turned to face him, but he wasn't there."

**Mac:** "Oh man. He probably took the other way out. Damn. He could be anywhere."

**Luke: **"Yeah he could. Wait. What do you mean the other way out. There was only one door and that's the one we came out of."

**Mac: **"There is another door. It's just not that easy to see if you don't know where it is."

**Casey:** "Do you know where it leads?"

**Mac:** "Yeah, to practically every room in the house."

**Noah:** "That would take hours."

**Mac:** "Yeah. We are gonna need to come up with a plan to find him.

_The Plan._

**Casey:** "What if we split up. We all have our phones with us right? That might be the fastest way to find him."

**Noah: **"Sounds like a plan. But I need to know one thing before we get started. Are there any of the rooms that we can't go into?"

**Mac:** "There is one room."

**Luke:** "And what room is that."

**Mac:** "My room! Nobody goes in there except me."

**Casey:** "Oh, you got a playboy in there or something?"

**Mac:** "Ha ha ha. Very funny. No but it's a real girly room. You know pink and stuffed animals and stuff like that."

**Noah:** "And big dresses?"

**Luke:** "Uh, or what about a tutu?"

(The guys started laughing.)

**Mac:** "Okay knock it off! We don't have time for this. Okay let's see. 4 floors. I'll take the 3rd floor. Luke, you take the 2nd floor. Casey you take the 1st floor and Noah, you take this floor. Okay?"

**The Boys: **"Okay."

2


	10. Where is he?

[Skriv dokumentets titel]

[Vælg datoen]

**Chapter 10: Where is he?**

**C**asey was done checking the 1st floor without any luck. Mac was on the 3rd floor, trying to find Damien. She was almost done when she heard a noise coming from her room. She slowly opened the door to her room, and started screaming. She was so loud that everyone in the house could hear her. Casey, Luke and Noah ran up the stairs to where Mac was. When the guys came to Mac's room, they saw her hugging a guy.

**Mac:** "Oh my god, Derek! What are you doing here?"

**Derek:** "Well I had to come see for myself. Wow My best friend is in town. And not telling me! Shame on you Mac."

**Mac:** "Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were gonna be here. I thought you were in LA."

**Derek:** "You didn't get my last letter. I changed schools. I go to school here now."

**Mac:** "No I didn't. so you moved to Malta? Wow."

(Mac looked behind her and saw Casey, Luke and Noah standing in the doorway.)

**Mac:** "Oh sorry, guys this is Derek. Derek, this is Casey, my boyfriend, Luke, who is apparently my cousin and his boyfriend Noah."

**Derek:** "Nice to meet you all. Wait did you just say cousin?"

**Mac:** "Yeah, Luke is uncle D's son."

**Derek:** "Wow, that's a new one."

**Luke:** "Tell me about it. I didn't even know Damien had a brother."

**Mac:** "Oh Derek, have you seen my uncle in the last 30 minutes?"

**Derek:** "Well, I saw him out the window a couple of minutes before you came in here. Why?"

**Mac:** "Well, we were shouting at him and he disappeared."

**Derek:** "One of the famous arguments I bet."

**Mac:** "Well, not exactly."

(Mac looked at Luke. Luke knew that she wanted to tell Derek everything, he simply nodded. Mac started telling Derek everything that Damien did to Luke, how he tried to get him to go to a degaying camp, how he lied and told Luke he was dying in order to get Luke to go back to Malta with him and about the plan they came up with. When she was done telling him everything, he just stood there with his mouth open. It took I couple of minutes before he started talking.)

**Derek:** "Wow. I really don't know what to say. Are you sure we're talking about the same Damien Grimaldi?"

**Mac:** "Yeah, that's what I thought too at first, but then I remembered uncle D's face three years ago, when he got back from his trip. He wasn't his cheery old self after that trip."

**Luke:** "Sorry to cut the reunion short, but we really need to find Damien."

**Mac:** "Yeah… Derek you just stay where you are. Cause if you don't Damien is gonna know that we told you, and who knows what he will do."

(Mac walked out the door with Luke, Noah and Casey. All of a sudden she stopped. The guys looked at her with question marks all over their faces.)

**Mac:** "How could I be so stupid?"

**Noah:** "What do you mean?"

**Casey:** "Mac, are you okay?"

**Mac:** "I think I know where he is."

**Luke:** "you do?"

(Mac started walking again, and the boys followed. Mac stopped as she came to the basement door.)

**Casey:** "What are we going down here? he wouldn't go down here would he?"

**Mac:** "Ever since I was a little girl, when my uncle was upset he would go down here, to get away and think about things."

(Mac opened the door, and was almost in tears when she found her uncle. Damien was sitting in the corner crying. Mac had never seen her uncle cry before, and she wanted to run over and hug him, but she knew that wasn't a good idea. To everyone's surprise Luke walked over to Damien, and sat down next to him.)

**Luke:** "You okay?"

**Damien:** "I'm fine."

**Luke:** "are you sure?"

**Damien:** "Yeah I'm fine, just finish shouting at me or leave me alone!"

(Luke looked at Mac, Casey and Noah.)

**Luke:** "Do you guys mind if I talk to Damien alone for a little while?"

(Noah was the first to speak, seeing as Mac and Casey didn't know what to say.)

**Noah:** "Are you sure that's a good idea Luke?"

**Luke:** "I'll be fine Noah."

**Noah:** "Okay but I'm gonna be right outside the door. And if I hear something I don't like I'm coming in!"

**Luke:** "Okay."

(Noah, Mac and Casey left the room so Luke and Damien could talk.)

2


	11. The Talk

[Skriv dokumentets titel]

[Vælg datoen]

**Chapter 11: The talk**

**L**uke and Damien sat in silence for a while, just staring out into the air. Noah, Mac and Casey were outside the room, with their heads clinging to the door. Damien had stopped crying and was now looking at Luke. He didn't know what to say to his son, he knew he had hurt him so bad the last time they saw each other, and he didn't know how to make amends of the horrible things he did three years earlier. Luke noticed Damien looking at him, and started speaking.

**Luke:** "So………how are you?"

(Luke had no idea what to say to the man next to him. Damien answered in a very sarcastic voice.)

**Damien: **"Oh I'm just great. How are you?"

**Luke:** "I get it okay! I get the sarcasm in your voice, but one thing you are forgetting, is that you have no right to feel hurt."

(Damien just sat there still not saying a word, so Luke continued to speak.)

**Luke:** "You know, when Mac found out about the things you did, she was devastated. You know why?"

**Damien:** "No but I bet you're gonna tell me."

**Luke:** "Because she loved you so much and she still do. Right now she's just angry, because the uncle she thought was the kindest and most loving person in the world, turned out to be a man who hurt his own son."

**Damien:** "Yeah well I tried to apologize, but you wouldn't listen."

**Luke:** "I wouldn't listen? You tried to make me go to a degaying camp, I pushed my own mother into a coma, cause I was mad at her and didn't want her to touch me. And then you tell me that you are dying, so I would come back here with you and sign papers so you could have my trust fund. After all those things, can you really blame me for not listening?"

**Damien:** "If I could take it back I would, but I can't and I have to live with it every day."

**Luke:** "You're not the only one you know. Every time I look at my mom, I see the image of her falling down the stairs in my head."

**Damien:** "How is she doing?"

**Luke:** "Oh she's doing just fine, and so is Ethan."

**Damien:** "Ethan?"

**Luke:** "My baby brother, well okay he's almost 4 so I guess he's not a baby anymore."

(outside the room, Mac and Casey was sitting on the staircase, while Noah was pacing the little hallway. It had been an hour since they left the room, and Noah was getting impatient. All he wanted to do was, go into that room and grab Luke and get the hell out of there, he knew that Luke needed this. Luke and Damien were still just talking about everything and nothing, until Luke finally said what he needed to say.)

**Luke: **"Look, I need to say something. I know I'm being all friendly and stuff, I haven't forgiven you yet, but I don't want to see anyone get hurt. Not even my worst enemy."

**Damien:** "Go ahead."

**Luke:** "What you did 3 years ago really hurt. I trusted you, and you violated that trust. It's gonna take a lot of time for me to be able to trust you again, but I'm willing to try if you are."

**Damien:** "Luke, you're my son, and there is nothing more I want then for you to trust me. But I need to know why?"

**Luke:** "Why what?"

**Damien:** "Why would you wanna try to be able to trust me again? I've done nothing to deserve it."

**Luke:** "You may not have done anything to deserve it, but you are my father. I mean don't get me wrong, Holden is my Dad, and he always will be, but I never wanted you to be out of the picture. I guess you can say, that even after all the crap you've thrown at me, I still care."

**Damien:** "So a new start?"

**Luke:** "Sounds good to me. Now I think it's time you talk to Mac. She was really really upset about the things you did. I think in a way she's scared of what you'll be able to do to her."

**Damien:** "Yeah I think you're right. And for what it's worth, I never meant to hurt you Luke, I love you."

**Luke:** "I know you didn't, and I know you do. But there is one thing you need to do for me."

**Damien:** "And that is?"

**Luke:** "Except me for who I am. I'm gay, and I love Noah. I need you to be okay with that."

**Damien:** "It might take time, but I'm already on my way to excepting you for who you are."

**Luke:** "Good, I'm glad, cause if you so much as try to hurt him, I'll kill you, and don't think I wouldn't."

(Damien just nodded. Luke got up and walked over to the door, he slowly opened it to see Noah's concerned face and Mac's face buried in Casey's chest.)

**Noah:** "Thank god, I was seconds away from going in there."

**Luke:** "My knight in shining armor."

(Luke smiled at Noah before turning to Mac and Casey.)

**Luke:** "Mac? I think Damien wants to talk to you. And don't worry, everything will be fine."

(Mac only nodded and walked towards the door, before turning around and smiling at the three guys.)

**Mac:** "See you in a bit."

(And with that Mac had walked in the room and closed the door.)

**Luke:** "This is gonna take a while, so how about we get something to eat?"

**Noah:** "Sure. Are you okay?"

**Luke: **"Yeah I'm fine. And Mac will be fine too. I'm guessing that she has a lot of questions to ask, and Damien has a lot to answer for, but all in all, he wasn't hurting us on purpose, and he loves Mac, and he loves me."

**Noah:** "Well anyone who didn't love you would be an idiot."

**Luke:** "I love you Noah Mayer, and I'll never stop."

**Noah:** "Same here Luke Snyder, same here."

3


End file.
